Xros Wars: Another Side, Another Story
by finaldragonquest
Summary: What you saw as a show was merely the 'truth' they wanted you to see. What really happened can hardly be believed. The time for the truth to be revealed is nigh. Behold!
1. Akari and Taiki Go to Another World!

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 1: Akari and Taiki Go to Another World!

The door crashed open as Hinomoto Akari zoomed out into the morning light, a bag with the word 'Taiki' written on it over her shoulder.

"Damn that Taiki!" she cursed as she jogged on the spot, warming her legs up for the run that she was soon to perform. "Always going off without waiting for me. Right! Time to dash!" With that said, Akari sped down the road towards the home of her best friend.

"Oh, Akari-chan! Good morning," said Taiki's mother.

"Morning," she said brightly. "Is Taiki here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Akari-chan. He already left."

"He what?" she exclaimed, wringing her hands in agitation. "Do you know what he was going to do?"

"I remember he had a ball with him..."

"Was it a soccer ball?"

"No, it was bigger...and orange."

"Basketball," stated Akari decisively, hitting her fist into her open palm. "I'm heading off. Goodbye Auntie!"

"See you later, Akari-chan," said Taiki's mother fondly, giving the girl a hug before she beat the path towards their school.

As she ran, Akari spotted an air blimp cruising slowly through the sky. "What a great photo opportunity!" she smiled as she dropped the bag momentarily and took out her phone. Turning it back on itself, she aligned it carefully. "All done," she said as she twisted it to see the picture. There she was, her face larger than the blimp itself, a huge smile adorning it. "Great! I'll set it as my wallpaper," she mused as she grabbed the bag once more and turned for home. "Wait, what am I doing?" she cried as she belatedly realised her mistake and ran for the school once more.

oOo

"Taiki!"

"Over here!"

"Pass it, Taiki!"

Three separate shouts from three different directions drew Taiki's attention as he dribbled the basketball down the court, his sneakers squeaking loudly as he moved. His opponents were desperately attempting to block his path. With a cry, Taiki jumped into the air and span rapidly.

"Super Miracle Pass!" he exclaimed as he passed up a perfect chance to score big and set up his teammate for a much easier two-point basket. With that move and the points secured for their team, the klaxon sounded signalling the end of the game, with the victory for Taiki's team.

"That was great, Taiki!" cheered his teammates as they headed to the locker room, clapping each other's backs jovially. "I thought for sure you'd go for it."

"No way!" Taiki shot back, his smile never faltering. "I was surrounded by way too many people to even think of having a shot. No, it made way more sense for me to pass it to you."

"Well, either way, thank you for this, Taiki," were the last words Taiki's exhausted mind registered before his world became fuzzy and he began to mouth meaningless words inaudibly.

"Taiki!" came the surprised cry from his teammates as Taiki began to fall.

"Hya!" With a scream of battle, Akari jumped through the air, cushion in hand. Sliding to a stop, Taiki's head collided with the cushion, rather than with the court. "Safe!" Akari declared, gaining a chorus of awe from her seniors.

"Thanks, Akari," Taiki mumbled helplessly from his position. Akari looked at her friend with a small smile.

"Anytime."

oOo

Taiki took a deep swig from the bottled drink Akari had prepared for him in her 'Taiki' bag. "Thanks so much, Akari. I feel much better now."

"I feel much better now is not what I want to hear, Taiki!" Akari snapped, swiping the bottle out of Taiki's grasp. Taking a drink herself, she began to list her problems with what he was doing. "You keep doing this, over and over. You keep 'helping' everyone who has the slightest problem until you're so exhausted, you can't even stand. Where would you be if I didn't follow you around constantly?"

"This is different, Akari," Taiki began quietly. "Kengo is transferring to another school within the month, so this was his final match. Most of the regulars got sick with food poisoning. I couldn't turn my back on them," he stated firmly, remembering a time when he was younger, a time when he was helpless...

"Taiki..."

"Ah, there you are! My eternal rival, Kudou Taiki!" A tall youth towered over the two friends, two kendo swords gripped tightly by his sides. "Today is the day we have our rematch and I claim victory over you! Today, you face the might of Tsurugi Zenjirou!"

"Taiki, who is the wierdo?" stated Akari bluntly.

"Who are you calling a wierdo?" demanded Zenjirou, his face darkening with anger.

"See, Taiki," started Akari, completely ignoring the fuming senior. "This is what happens when you keep helping people. You attract wierdos to you."

"I am not a wierdo!"

"Whatever!" exclaimed Akari, waving her arms in the air. "I don't really care. Taiki has plans for Marine Day with me. He doesn't have time to mess around with you." She jabbed her finger into his midriff for emphasis.

"For your information, this battle has been preordained," said Zenjirou smugly.

"Is that a fact?" questioned Akari blithely.

Taiki wasn't paying attention to either of them. He barely caught it, but he was certain he heard a voice.

"Yes, it is."

"_Am I going to die?"_

"Who is that?" shouted Taiki, startling both of his companions.

"Who is who?" said Akari, her confusion easily read.

"Just now, I heard someone. He said he was going to die."

"I didn't hear anything, Kudou Taiki."

"I can't turn my back on him."

"Not this again!" cried Akari.

"_I can't believe I was beaten so easily."_

"There it is again!" With that, Taiki set off in a mad dash.

"Taiki!" cried Akari, chasing down her friend instantly.

"Wait! Kudou Taiki!" shouted Zenjirou, his kendo swords slapping against his thighs as he ran.

"_I was too weak."_

"This way!"

"Wait!"

"_What chance do I have of becoming king?"_

"Where are you?" called Taiki, coming to a stop outside a towering building.

"Taiki," panted Akari, coming to a stop next to him. "Wait. Is that a car hanging out of that building?"

Looking up, they could see that there was indeed a car embedded into what looked like the thirtieth floor. The driver looked beyond terrified as office workers desperately grabbed at him. One false move, however, and the man's grip on the workers lessened, leaving him dangling by a thread.

"Help me!" he cried helplessly as his fingers lost all tension and he fell, screaming.

"No! I can't watch!" cried Akari, slamming her face into Taiki's chest and scrunching her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the sickening thud she knew she would hear.

Except, it didn't happen.

Taiki watched the whole scene in amazement as the man disappeared in a flash of green light before reappearing on the ground safely. The man seemed confused as well, for he promptly fainted.

So drawn to this scene was Taiki, he failed to notice the embedded car begin to slide out of the building.

"_Jump to your left! Right now!"_ came the panicked cry. Taiki glanced around quickly before hearing the sound of scrapping metal. He grabbed Akari tight and jumped wildly, watching in horrendous slow-motion as the car smashed into the space they had occupied not a second earlier.

"Akari, are you alright?" demanded Taiki tightly, his heart pulsing against his ribcage wildly. "You aren't hurt?"

"Taiki," she whispered as he placed his palm to her forehead. With a cry, she smashed against his body and hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back just as tight, so relieved that she was okay.

"_Heh. Looks like everything worked out well in the end,"_ came the sighed voice, exhaustion belying its every word.

Taiki separated from Akari with a smile, before grabbing her hand and tugging her after him. "I'm so close."

"Taiki, where is that wierdo?" asked Akari, looking around for the taller boy. "You don't think he..."

"No, I'm sure he's fine," reassured Taiki, running towards an abandoned alleyway.

"_Seems as though this is the end for me..."_

"There you are," breathed Taiki as he slowly trod down the alley, Akari still holding his hand, her body trembling after their close encounter with their own mortality. In front of them was a blob of red static, flickering intermittently. Taiki released Akari's hand, smiling gently at her. For her part, Akari was transfixed by whatever it was that Taiki was bending towards. Reaching down slowly, Taiki cupped the being in his hands. "Hey, are you okay?"

"_Oh. You're the one from earlier. I see you're both okay. That's good to know."_

"Thank you for saving us," Taiki said.

"_It was nothing. I figured I should do something useful before I die."_

"Hey, you aren't going to die."

"_Yes, I am. I've reached my limit. I can't hold on any longer..."_

"No! I won't let you! Not again..."

"Taiki..." whispered Akari, putting her hands gently onto Taiki's arm. She wanted desperately to heal the pain that still gnawed at Taiki's mind, but found that she was unable to get past the barriers he himself had created. She only hoped that he would let her in over time.

"_Sentimental fool, crying over me. What a waste of tears."_

Taiki thickly wiped at his eyes.

"I guess I'm the same as you. Worrying about us when you're at the brink."

"_Yeah, I guess so. A couple of idiots, huh?"_

"You're right."

"_Do you wish to save this melody?"_

"Who was that, Taiki?" Akari asked, fear coursing through her veins.

"...You heard it as well?"

"_Would you like to save this life? If so, I offer you this Xros Loader."_ A small device appeared in front of the two children, pure white in colour.

"Don't touch it, Taiki."

"Akari," said Taiki clearly, turning to face her. "He saved our lives. I can't turn my back on him."

Akari groaned.

"Your bad habit is flaring up again!"

"_If you would use this Xros Loader, speak your name clearly."_

Taiki stood tall.

"Kudou Taiki."

The device changed colour, becoming red. It floated over to Taiki's hand and absorbed the static blob.

"_This Xros Loader is yours, Kudou Taiki. I pray that you will succeed on your quest. Help to save our world!"_ A portal of green energy appeared in front of the children and began sucking them in.

"Taiki!" cried Akari, latching onto his arm in a vain attempt to save them.

"Akari!" shouted Taiki as he pulled her closer to himself, before they were sucked into the portal, which vanished as they disappeared.

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: I've decided to write this story after seeing how few Xros Wars stories there are. I personally think Xros Wars is one of the better seasons, right up there with Adventure and Tamers. This first chapter was very similar to the anime. This was on purpose, however, I have set up the first major difference: that being that Zenjirou is not with Taiki and Akari. Will it make that much of a difference? You'll find out in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. First DigiXros

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 2: First DigiXros

With a grunt of pain, Taiki slowly opened his eyes, taking in a much different landscape than he remembered. The sky was pierced with strange clouds, patches of green blocks rather than fluffy white. He recalled falling for a long while before he lost consciousness, and he could remember a weight attached to him...

"Akari!" he realised, jumping to his feet the next second and really wishing he hadn't as a thumping pain shot through his head. Ignoring it for the present, he looked around. "Akari!" There she was, lying in an awkward pile a short distance away. Running to her side, he knelt and checked her over. There was a small cut on her forehead that had bled, but otherwise she seemed okay. Gently shaking her, he whispered her name. "Akari..."

She shifted under his hands, her breathing deepening as she wearily opened her eyes. "Taiki," she muttered, feeling really tired. "Is it time for school already?"

Taiki stifled a chuckle at her childish sounding words. "I don't think so. Are you alright?"

She tried to move, but found herself in too much pain. "I feel like I crashed into something," she grimaced. Her eyes opened wide as she took in the sky. "What's wrong with the clouds?"

"_What are you talking about? They look perfect to me."_

"Where did that come from?" asked Akari fearfully, looking about herself in a blind panic, before wincing.

"Akari, stay still a second and rest, okay?" said Taiki. She was about ready to argue the point with him, but she could hear the concern in his voice and accepted his words.

"Okay, I will."

"Good." He offered her a genuine smile before focusing on what he had heard before. _It sounds just like that person I helped before,_ he thought before speaking. "Where are you?"

"_Heh. I'm inside your Xros Loader,"_ was the answer Taiki received.

Taiki retrieved the red device from his pocket. "What, this? Whoa!" he cried as it lit up with a red light and a deep chuckle sounded from it.

"_That's right! I can feel a crazy amount of energy being poured into my body. I'm going to be stronger than ever before by the time this is finished," _the voice proclaimed proudly. _"So, this is the mystical Xros Loader."_

"Mystical...?"

"_That's right. I've only ever heard rumours of it; a device that can increase a Digimon's strength._"

_Digimon...?_ thought Taiki confusedly.

"_Okay! I'm fully healed and ready to go. Taiki! Set me free."_

"...How do I do that?"

"_Hmm," _the voice mused._ "According to the rumours, you have to say reload, plus the name of the Digimon you want to set free. So! I bet you want to know."_

_Want to know...?_ pondered Akari as she winced against a peal of ringing in her painful head.

"_I bet you're wondering. You want to know, right? My name. Carve it deep in your minds! Say it with pride."_

Taiki grinned at the thought of knowing this person's name. "Tell me."

"_My name is Shoutmon!"_

With a flourish, Taiki held the Xros Loader at arm's length and clearly intoned, "Reload, Shoutmon!" With a burst of green light, a small, red creature that resembled a dinosaur or a dragon came into being. A heavy looking microphone was held loosely in his hands and he had a crooked smile set on his massive jowls.

"Heh. So, Taiki, what do you think?" asked Shoutmon, maintaining his pose, his eyes tightly closed from the smile on his face.

"What do I think?" repeated Taiki, his confusion clearly getting the better of him. Fortunately for him, Akari was more straightforward in her approach.

"I think the question is _what_ are you?" she said as she struggled to her feet, gaining both Taiki and Shoutmon's attention.

"Akari," he whispered as he kept a steady hand on her for support.

"Thank you," she mouthed, not wanting to disrupt Shoutmon.

"Anytime," he mouthed back.

"I am the one who will become the Digimon King!" Shoutmon announced with an air of regality. "And you, Taiki, are my General."

"General?" spluttered Taiki in surprise.

"It is said that those who wield Xros Loaders are known as Generals. They wield armies of Digimon to help save us from the evil Bagura Empire."

"Bagura...Empire...?"

"Yes," growled Shoutmon, his face taking on an angry visage. "Led by Baguramon, they wield immense power."

"Brother! I thought you'd died. It's good to see you!" A star-shaped yellow being bounced into view, followed by smaller beings in two different shades and three different shapes, waddling on tiny feet, cheering for Shoutmon.

"Not a chance, Starmon," said Shoutmon, proudly sticking out his chest and hitting his thumb against it. "Thanks to my General, I'm better than ever."

Starmon bounced up to Taiki. "Thank you for saving my brother, General. If you would have us, both I and the Pickmons would like to join your army."

"Hold on a second!" said Taiki, holding up his hands in a placating motion. Shoutmon looked at him with concern. "I really don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" asked Shoutmon, now very worried by the reaction of his General.

"I just don't know what's going on," answered Taiki honestly. "One minute, we were in that alleyway, the next we're here, wherever here is."

"I can answer that question for you, brother!" said Starmon, hopping lightly on the spot. "This is Green Zone."

"Green Zone..."

"It's a peaceful place where a number of Digimon of different species live together in harmony."

A sudden growl tore through the area as a deep shadow zoomed over the children and their makeshift friends. Looking up, Taiki saw a giant foot rapidly descend towards them. "Akari!" he cried, grabbing her tightly as before, bounding to the side. The foot crashed down, sending shockwaves through the ground which upset everyone's balance and sent the Digimon crashing to the earth. As the dust settled, Taiki could make out an enormous creature with giant tusks that looked deadly sharp, glinting in the light. A massive gold relief was on its head in the shape of a strange eye, surprisingly since it didn't seem to have any eyes of its own. "What is that?" Taiki exclaimed before a beep from the Xros Loader drew his attention. An image of the monster hovered above the screen of the Xros Loader with writing surrounding it.

"Taiki, what does it say?" asked Shoutmon, genuinely interested in what the Xros Loader was capable of. After all, if it was as powerful as rumours would have him believe, it would be in his interest to learn everything he could about it. Since spending a few moments inside the Xros Loader, he could feel his strength has risen considerably. Perhaps, with Taiki and his Xros Loader, his dream of becoming Digimon King was not so far off any longer.

"Let me see," began Taiki, scanning the information as fast as the situation would allow.

"I'll read it," said Akari, taking command. "Keep an eye out for it while I read."

"Got it," he said easily, focusing his eyes on the giant mammoth-like creature.

"Mammon. Perfect Level. Ancient Beast Type. His attacks are Tusk Strikes and Tundra Breath. Taiki, where in the world are we?" she asked fearfully.

"I...honestly have no idea," he said.

"Less talking, more battling," shouted Shoutmon as he brandished his microphone. "This Mammon is too much for us, but we just have to delay it enough for us all to run. Okay, Starmon, Pickmons?"

"You got it, brother!" called Starmon as Shoutmon began creating a ball of fire from nothingness, focusing it in the palm of his hand. "Rock Damashii!" he cried as he let it fly into the Mammon's bulk. However, the attack was less than effective as it fizzled out as soon as it impacted, leaving nothing but a slight acrid smell of burning. "Damn it!"

"Meteor Squall!" said Starmon as the Pickmons began to fly around the Mammon's head, distracting it for sure, but annoying it a whole lot more, for it began to wildly swing its snout, trying to knock them out of the sky.

"Taiki! We don't have time to explain. You need to grab your friend and run! We'll hold him off as long as we can. Don't stop! Don't look back! We'll follow you as soon as we can!"

"...Shoutmon..."

"Heh. Don't go getting all emotional on me again. You need to be strong now for your friend. She needs you."

Taiki looked to his side to see Akari's eyes wide with fear, her hands tightly clinging to his arm, her fingers kneading the fabric of his shirt into small knots. "I understand. Follow after us, Shoutmon. Don't you go and die on me now!"

"Heh. Not a chance, my General. Now, go!"

"Come on, Akari!" Taiki gasped as he grabbed Akari's hand tightly and began to tug her after him, away from the enormous monster that was overwhelming his newfound friends without batting a proverbial eyelash. Away from Shoutmon who was risking his life to save theirs. Away from a battle that would most likely end in Shoutmon, Starmon and all the Pickmons losing. But losing what? This Green Zone was so unlike their home. What if they were to...?

"Akari, you have to keep running," said Taiki firmly, looking at his friend to gauge her reaction. "I have to help Shoutmon."

"But...Taiki...what are you saying? What do you think you can do against that thing? It's enormous! It'll squash you...and then you'll...and I'll be all alone...No! I won't lose you, Taiki!" She seemed on the verge of tears and she clung to his arm for dear life.

"I can't turn my back on them!"

"And I can't turn my back on you!"

"...Akari..."

"We go together," she said firmly, her resolve, for the moment, stronger than her fear.

Taiki agonised within himself, knowing that he didn't want to put her in danger, but also knowing that she would never forgive him if he pushed her away now. "Okay," he said quietly, "but stay behind me."

"Okay," Akari said just as breathily.

Together, hand-in-hand, they raced back to their friends.

"Damn it!" growled Shoutmon as reinforcements began to flood into the area. Large, bird-of-prey like beings began to swoop through the sky, letting off volleys of explosive rounds that sent chunks of earth blasting into the air. "I can't hit them with anything other than Rock Damashii, and they fly too fast for me to hit them accurately. Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"We're outnumbered, brother!" fretted Starmon as some of the Pickmons fell to the floor, winded but alive while others had been cruelly deleted by the Mammon's vicious strikes. "We need to think of an escape plan."

_I promised Taiki that I would follow after him, but it looks as though this second chance is going to be much shorter than I had hoped. Forgive me, General._

"Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon looked up in surprise as he spotted Taiki and Akari heading in their direction. "You fools! You damned idiots! What did I tell you? Don't stop, don't look back! Damn it! Now, you'll..."

"We couldn't ignore you, Shoutmon," called Taiki as he felt a tingle run through his body, like a jolt of electricity. _What was that?_

_Use the DigiXros, Kudou Taiki._

"DigiXros...?"

The Xros Loader began to glow a pale red, drawing Taiki's attention to it. "I have a plan," he said firmly as the top of the Xros Loader popped up and a new symbol was revealed underneath, a golden boomerang shape.

"Pickmons! DigiXros!"

The Pickmons that were struggling on the ground were engulfed in a bright light before reappearing, transformed into an enormous slingshot.

"Heh, I don't know how you did it, Taiki, but with that, I can finally show those pesky Pteranomon who's in charge!"

"Pteranomon...?"

The Xros Loader glowed as before, displaying new information on the jet-like beings zooming above their heads. "Pteranomon. Armor Level. Pterosaur Type. Attacks are Side Winder and Beak Pierce. This is a different Level. Does this mean it's weaker than Mammon, Shoutmon?"

"Oh, yes. These are nothing more than target practice for me now. Taiki! Will you and your friend pull this slingshot back for me? I've got some Pteranomon to swat."

"Us?" started Akari, noting the sheer size of the slingshot Taiki's DigiXros had created. "We'll never be able to launch you that high."

"We'll never know unless we try," said Taiki, taking Akari's hand. "Come on! We can do this."

"...Okay! Let's give it our best shot." Grabbing a sturdy handful each, they tugged back with all their might, but the slingshot just wasn't taut enough for them to launch Shoutmon where he needed to go.

"Taiki! Try using the Xros Loader."

"...Xros Loader..."

With a shrug, Taiki pointed the Xros Loader at the slingshot and watched in amazement as a beam of light connected the two together. All Taiki had to do was move his arm back as far as was need for the slingshot to be prepped for firing.

"Shoutmon, are you ready? This is quite possibly insane, and may result in a whole world of hurt."

"Heh. No problem. I can rest in the Xros Loader later if needs be," said Shoutmon confidently. "Now then. Let's wahh!" Shoutmon's final words were drowned out by his yelp of surprise as Taiki let the slingshot fly. Recovering from his surprise quickly, Shoutmon spotted the Pteranomon coming in for their next bombing run. "Don't think you can get away from me this time." Grasping his microphone tightly, Shoutmon called out his attack. "Rowdy Rocker!" He smashed his microphone into each Pteranomon he could, causing several to explode and sending the rest plummeting to the ground below where they exploded on impact.

Shoutmon hovered momentarily, pleased with his actions before he began the rapid descent to the ground. Bracing himself for the fall, he tucked into a ball and rolled as he landed, ensuring that he would hurt but at least his legs would remain intact.

"Shoutmon, are you alright?" called Taiki, his voice laced with concern.

"Not to worry," said Shoutmon brightly. "This is nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?" said Taiki worriedly, noting the Mammon was once again on the attack. "Okay! Now to deal with you, Mammon."

The Xros Loader began to glow. "Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmons! DigiXros!"

Starmon looked amazed as he disappeared in a flash of light along with the remaining Pickmons, only to reappear as the hilt of a blazing sword. "Star Sword!" called Shoutmon as he claimed the weapon for himself. "Here I come!" he cried as he ran for Mammon, the Star Sword glowing violently with lust for battle.

Mammon had seemingly had enough with them, for he called out his most devastating attack as Shoutmon rushed head-on into a rout. "Tundra Breath!" A deep torrent of ice was spat from Mammon's snout, heading straight for the already weakened Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon, no!" screamed Taiki as he prepared to watch his failure once again.

Without warning, a streak of lightning carved through Mammon's attack, rendering it beyond useless.

"What?" was all Shoutmon could say as he slumped to the floor, exhaustion getting the better of him.

"Where did that come from?" said Akari before she spotted a large being that was shaped like an insect charging up an attack, a steady stream of electricity coalescing into a huge ball of lightning that was hovering in front of the large horn atop its head.

"Plasma Crack!" came the deep voice as the ball shot at massive speed towards the Mammon, shredding its way through the enormous creature before escaping on its other side. A massive hole was left where the strike had drilled, tendrils of static crisping the frayed edges of the wound before Mammon screamed a harsh cry and was lost in a burst of green light.

Taiki and Shoutmon were open-mouthed at the display of sheer strength. In one attack, an enemy they could barely make a dent against had been mercilessly devastated.

_Damn it,_ thought Shoutmon as he grit his teeth. _I have to become stronger. What chance do I have of others respecting me enough for me to have a shot at becoming King if I can't even defend myself?_

Akari stared, transfixed by the one who had saved their lives. However, just as soon as it was there, it turned and walked away. Akari held out her arm to reach for it. "What's the matter, Akari?" asked Taiki as he noticed her outstretched arm.

"...It's nothing," she replied, keeping her head turned to where she had seen the insect Digimon.

oOo

"Well done," said the young man as his Digimon returned to his original state, the teal Xros Loader in his hand shining brightly.

"It wasn't a problem, my General," was the reply as they headed to the front of their gathered army, the army under the banner of Static Flash. "Will you ever reveal yourself to them?"

The young man considered the question for a few moments. "Perhaps, but only when the time is right." With that, he turned to his army, gave a rough yell which was echoed by numerous free Digimon, then proclaimed loudly, "Now we advance on the Bagura Empire. To war!"

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: The mystery deepens while the danger becomes tangible. Who is the insect Digimon that saved everyone from certain peril? Who is the young man with the teal Xros Loader? Where has a new army come from? Answers in upcoming chapters.**

**I want to try and create an actual ranking system for Xros Digimon in this story, hence why I go into detail about what level enemies are. I also gave the Xros Loader new abilities, ones which I shamelessly borrowed from older seasons. From Tamers, the ability to scan Digimon data and inform the Xros Loader's owner as to the potential threat an enemy may possess, and from both Adventure and Adventure Zero Two, the ability to manipulate the world with their Xros Loader and the power of their hearts.**

**I never liked how you had to be told an enemy's name in Xros Wars. It seemed so backwards to me. Throughout seasons 1-5, there was always some way of knowing what you'd be up against. In Xros Wars, unless one of Xros Heart's Digimon already knew who it was, they were pretty much flying blind. I realise part of that was because they don't follow an actual levelling system like the older seasons, but since my story will have ranks, levels and types, I will have some way for Taiki to know what he's facing.**


	3. Green Zone's Attacker, MadLeomon

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 3: Green Zone's Attacker, MadLeomon

"Are you all okay?" asked Taiki as he approached the site of the battle against Mammon. The ground was torn, with massive craters strewn about haphazardly. Starmon was rushing between the Pickmons, ascertaining their condition, while Shoutmon was lying on his back, breathing heavily.

"We'll live," reassured Shoutmon as he stared at the sky. Something was bothering him. Ever since he saw that insect Digimon, he felt certain that he knew it. Of course, he had never seen such a strong Digimon before, but, for some unfathomable reason, there was something about that Digimon that he recognised. "What I'd like to know is who that Digimon is who saved us."

"I'd like to know that too," said Taiki, scratching the back of his head. "He was so strong."

Akari was quiet. Even though it had only been for an instant, she was beyond certain that she saw another human standing behind the insect Digimon who had said them. She didn't recognise them from the distance, but she was thankful they were they. Without them, there was no telling what would have happened, other than the fact it most certainly would not have been pleasant.

"I think introductions are in order," said Taiki as he stood before the gathered Digimon. "My name is Kudou Taiki. I'm in 7th grade. It's a pleasure to meet you. This," he said as he grasped Akari's hand and pulled her towards them, "is Hinomoto Akari, my best friend."

Akari smiled at Taiki briefly, before looking at the Digimon herself. "I'm Hinomoto Akari. I'm in 6th grade. Pleased to meet you," she said with a slight smile.

"So, now that we have a little time," said Taiki wryly, "I think you should tell us some things, Shoutmon."

"What would you like to know?"

"You're a...Digimon, is that right?"

"Yes, I am. Everyone here is a Digimon."

"What is a Digimon?" Taiki asked the most crucial question.

"We're who live here in the Green Zone. But, better still, why don't you use your Xros Loader to check me out?" Shoutmon suggested. Taiki did as instructed.

"Shoutmon. Adult Level. Mini Dragon Type. Attacks are Rock Damashii, Soul Crusher, Rowdy Rocker and Rock Damashii Arrow. That...doesn't really answer my question, Shoutmon. It just told me a bunch of details about you, similar to what it did for Mammon and Pteranomon."

"Did it not?" answered Shoutmon mysteriously with a glint in his eye. "I thought it was very informative. We are Digimon, short for Digital Monster."

"Digital...Monster...?" whispered Akari.

"That's right, Akari," said Shoutmon sagely.

"Do other humans come here?" asked Taiki.

"No. Never before have we seen humans in the Green Zone. You're the very first."

"This is the Green Zone, right?" said Taiki suddenly.

"That's right."

"Where is the Green Zone?"

"In the Digital World," said Shoutmon incredulously, "obviously."

"Digital World?" repeated Akari.

"Wait," began Shoutmon, a sinking feeling beginning to plunder his stomach. "You do know about the Digital World, right?"

"Never heard of it," said Taiki and Akari simultaneously.

Shoutmon couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. "Then, why are you here?"

"Well, you were dying. I couldn't let that happen. We didn't plan on coming to the Digital World," answered Taiki.

"But...but...you're supposed to be my General! Here to help save our world from the Bagura Empire! You wouldn't turn your back on us, right, Taiki?" Shoutmon pleaded behind a badly veiled wall of bravado.

"I've nearly gotten Akari killed far too many times in this short space of time," he replied. "I'm going to try to take her home. It's far too dangerous here. We don't know what we're doing."

Shoutmon blinked rapidly, words failing him.

"Brother! Perhaps we should take them back to our village," suggested Starmon, knowing that Shoutmon was on the verge of losing control of his emotions.

"To the village, let's go!" chorused the Pickmons, hovering above Starmon's head.

"What do you think, Akari?" asked Taiki, absently checking their surroundings for any sign of dangerous Digimon.

"We should rest for tonight, and then tomorrow we can look for a way home."

"Okay. We'll stay at your village for tonight, thank you very much," said Taiki to Starmon, who took it upon himself to lead them the correct way. Shoutmon was still in a daze, but consented to follow after the group, mumbling dark curses to himself.

After a while, Akari noticed this change. "Shoutmon seems upset, Taiki."

"I know. I'll speak to him later. For now, I would love a hot meal."

Akari giggled at this. "I don't think we'll be getting anything like that until we find our way home." She sighed deeply. "I guess Marine Day is ruined."

"Don't be upset," said Taiki cheerily. "When we get back home, we'll have our own Marine Day! We'll do whatever you want for the whole day."

"I'll hold you to that," she said, a calm expression of acceptance on her face. It twisted into a frown of confusion. "What is that sound?"

Taiki listened. "I don't hear anything...Wait." There it was. A deep boom, something like a massive bass drum being beaten periodically, followed by the distant sounds of shuffling feet and the harsh cackling calls of other things. "It sounds like we have an entire army following after us! We need to find somewhere to hide."

"Where though?" panicked Akari, looking about themselves and finding nothing but grassy plains and sparse trees. "We're completely in the open!"

"I have you now, humans!" Taiki and Akari looked up in shock as an enormous lion with bared teeth pounced over their group. Saliva trickled down his jaw and his eyes held murder within them. "Disgusting humans! Sneaking into the Digital World! I'll rip anyone who dares to defy us to shreds!"

A mass of Digimon came into view behind the lion, with Mammon at the head. Small Digimon that looked like sea-mines floated along, defying gravity whilst a group of solemn creatures armed with what looked like machine-guns trooped along, gas masks covering their faces.

Taiki's Xros Loader beeped, glowed and then revealed information on the Digimon before them.

_MadLeomon. Adult Level. Undead Type. Attacks are Juuoudaken and Fudokusou._

_Troopmon. Child Level. Undead Type. Attacks are Khoroso Attack and Death March._

_Chikurimon. Child Level. Mine Type. Attacks are Final Chikurimon and Kompeito Hammer._

"What? A Xros Loader?" snarled the now identified MadLeomon. "Tactimon-sama will want to hear about this! For now, I'll settle for your corpses!"

MadLeomon snarled as he swept at them with sharp claws. Taiki dragged Akari to the ground with him as the claws swept over their heads, missing them by mere inches.

"Hear my roaring soul! Soul Crusher!" screamed Shoutmon as a torrent of flame blazed from his microphone, wiping out a swath of Troopmon.

"Damn you! Weak Digimon serving even weaker humans!" screeched MadLeomon as his anger took a hold of his senses. Rising onto his hind paws, he roared a guttural sound as he began to absorb the data of his own army.

Taiki and Akari could only watch and listen in horror as they all cried out in anguish as their lives were snuffed out, one by one, heart-rending cry after another, only to be absorbed by their commander, until MadLeomon now stood an awful lot bigger than he was before. He now towered over the children, a massive chainsaw replacing his right arm while a giant iron gauntlet covered his left, the fingers now the size of cars.

Taiki read in horror as the Xros Loader showed him MadLeomon's data. "Armed MadLeomon. Adult Xros Level. Undead Type. His attacks are The Lion Sleeps Tonight and Lion Heart. Adult Xros?"

"He mustn't have absorbed enough data to be able to reach the next level," said Shoutmon as he stared down his opponent with narrowed eyes. "Taiki! Take Akari and find cover!" he ordered as he and Starmon prepared to face down their opponents, their expressions grim. They were still weary from their earlier battle and could really do without fighting, but knew that they were hardly going to be allowed to leave peacefully. No, this would require a quick and decisive victory.

"No! We stand and fight with you!" declared Akari as she took a hold of Taiki's arm. "Right?"

He grinned at her. "Right!" He held the Xros Loader before them as it gleamed brightly. "Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmons! DigiXros!"

The change was instantaneous. Shoutmon held the Star Sword in his hand, a crimson flame burning down its length.

"What? DigiXros?" exclaimed Armed MadLeomon, stepping back momentarily out of fear for the unknown.

That was all the opportunity that Shoutmon needed as he swept the Star Sword down in a savage arc, screaming out his attack. "Star Blade!" The flame flew in a mighty rage, colliding with the retreating Armed MadLeomon in a cataclysmic explosion of terrifying force. Akari and Taiki shielded their eyes from the debris raining down around them while Shoutmon hollered out his victory.

As the dust settled, Armed MadLeomon was revealed to be not quite so armed anymore as the weaponry fell away from his body, crumbling into small pieces of data which harmlessly floated away, borne on the breeze. "Damn! I won't lose to the playthings of humans!" he declared before a gash appeared in the sky behind the beast. MadLeomon's demeanour changed immediately as he began to sweat profusely. "No! Tactimon-sama! I can still fight! Curses! I swear it, humans! I will return to exact revenge on you all! Sleep not, for I will reap your souls at a moment's notice! Humans!" With a savage snarl, MadLeomon was sucked into the void which dispersed.

"Shoutmon!" cried Taiki as he and Akari ran to their friend, grabbing him between them in a hug.

"You were amazing!" declared Akari.

"Heh!" said Shoutmon, both pleased and embarrassed by their compliments.

"Hey! He didn't do it alone, brother!" stated Starmon, clearly annoyed he was being left out. All he received in response was laughter. "Hey!"

oOo

Unnoticed to the group of friends below, a safe distance away, high atop a bluff, stood a young girl holding what was similar to a small television, except this television had a face and had two buds atop its head.

Scattered around her were similar beings, although they wore outfits not too dissimilar to those worn by ninjas, their faces television sets. "Nene-sama, we shouldn't ignore this," said one, looking to his master.

"You're right," said she as she looked upon Taiki's group, a contemplative smile upon her face. "Red is strong."

Above even her stood a young man with an impassive frown on his face and a blue Xros Loader in his hand. "The Bagura Army approaches."

"We will handle them," came the response of the two Digimon behind him. One, an enormous dinosaur with a metal mask surrounding his head, imposing claws and horns and a deep snarl, while the other was a large mechanical bird with sharp talons and an equally impressive beak.

"Destroy them all. DigiXros."

oOo

"Curse that MadLeomon. He has stained my military prowess. It is an outrage." Thus spoke the helmed figure. If he had eyes in the normal sense, they would have been squinted in rage.

"It's a laughable situation, wouldn't you agree, Lilly-chan?" asked a strong warrior who gleamed in the sparse light penetrating the dark room in which they were gathered.

All that was heard was a woman's clear laughter echoing through the space.

A solemn masked person stood by passively, watching the three with an emotionless stare.

"Laugh all you wish, my fellow comrades," said the first. "The only one who shall laugh at the last is I. Green Zone _will_ be mine. I shall capture it. _Perfection._ That is the only word that shall describe this victory."

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: Kiriha and Nene are introduced, as is our antagonist for the Green Zone, MadLeomon. Taiki and Akari are scraping through by the skin of their teeth, but with more impressive enemies to come, how do they hope to return to the human world? And what of Shoutmon and his devious plans? Will he derail Taiki and Akari's efforts to return home? Wait and see.**


	4. Shoutmon's Anger

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 4: Shoutmon's Anger

Taiki, Akari, Shoutmon, Starmon and the Pickmons were all lying flat on their backs, thoroughly exhausted. Not only had they fought two harsh battles in the span of a day, the children had been transported from another world, and Shoutmon had nearly been killed. That was bound to take it out of them.

"How much further is it to your village, Shoutmon?" asked Taiki as he breathed in deeply, grateful that they were still alive.

"If we have a short break, we'll reach it by dusk," he answered.

Taiki nodded before looking at Akari. "How are you holding up?" he asked quietly, noting how tired she seemed. Her face bespoke fatigue and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I could be better," she joked, equally as quiet. "This is quite the mess you've landed us in."

"I know. I'm so sorry," he apologised immediately. What was the use in arguing the point? She was right. All he could do now was make sure she didn't come to any more harm and make certain he got her home. It was the least he could do for her after all the years of friendship they shared.

Akari surprised him by leaning her head against his shoulder. "I wasn't blaming you, Taiki," she said, her voice sounding as tired as she looked. "I knew from the beginning that you had a complex for helping those in need. It's one of your traits. Something that makes you, you. Just try to keep it in check next time you're offered something by a dislocated voice, okay?" she added, a wry lilt to her words.

"Right," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before he suddenly felt very woozy himself. Yawning widely, he snuggled closer to her and promptly fell asleep.

"Same old Taiki," mused Akari before she settled herself and fell into a dreamless slumber.

oOo

"Greymon. MailBirdramon. DigiXros," stated the sandy-haired youth as he held his blue Xros Loader before his chest. His two Digimon fused into one, becoming an armour covered dinosaur capable of flight, thanks to the wings on his back that concealed jet engines.

Soaring gracefully through the air, he called out his attack and decimated waves of enemy troops with a single hit. They fell like lambs to a slaughter before his insurmountable might.

As the last enemy fell, the two split apart, leaving Greymon to snarl his victory and MailBirdramon hovering above the boy's head, awaiting orders.

"Too easy," he declared, before turning to the young girl who had watched his display with a critical eye.

"Blue is strong," she said simply before turning away to follow her own path.

oOo

"Taiki! It's time to get up," said Shoutmon, waking the boy from his slumber. Taiki glanced to his side and saw that Akari had her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his stomach. He wasn't bothered though. They'd slept over at each other's houses many times before. They were best friends. They'd just survived several life-or-death situations. What did it matter if she needed a little contact and comfort while she slept? He was simply grateful she still felt comfortable with him.

"Akari," he whispered gently, waiting for her to sigh before speaking again. "We have to get moving."

"Five more minutes," she moaned as she curled into a ball.

"We can rest at Shoutmon's village, okay?"

She sighed but slowly opened her eyes. "Okay."

Taiki smiled at her before standing and offering her his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet. "Okay, Shoutmon. Lead the way."

"Right!" beamed Shoutmon, clearly pleased to be on the move again. The entire time the two humans had been sleeping, Shoutmon had been keeping a close watch on their surroundings. The last thing they needed was to be ambushed a third time. Luckily, where they had stopped gave a clear view for a good distance, easily a mile in every direction. No matter what the Bagura Army may try, he would see them coming. Thankfully, the only thing he had seen had been emptiness.

And thus, the group set off. They each kept to themselves, lost in thought of how rapidly things had changed in the case of the children, how to get Taiki to stay in the Digital World in the case of Shoutmon, and how much longer he could wait to eat some food in Starmon's hunger-addled state of mind.

Finally, as the sun began to slowly descend, Shoutman exclaimed brightly, "It's just over this ridge!" Looking between one another, Taiki and Akari quickly grinned before taking off at a run, eager to see Shoutmon's home.

"There it is. The Village of Smiles," said Shoutmon proudly.

Before them lay a small collection of huts, laid out in a large, rough circular shape. The huts themselves didn't seem particularly fancy, but they looked homely, and that was the most important thing.

"So, what do you think?" asked Shoutmon, not noticing the Pteranomon streaking towards the village. With a cry of battle, the flying beast unleashed its artillery, laying waste to the village below. "Damn, a straggler from MadLeomon's earlier assault! He must be looking for some sort of payback. I'll be sure to pay him back treble for this," he declared as he took off at a run, heading straight for where the Pteranomon was flying lower, seeking out targets.

_If I do well, MadLeomon-sama will reward me royally,_ thought the Pteranomon as it sped through the village, picking off enemy combatants at will, whether they be weak or not, male or female, it mattered not. They were to be deleted. So said MadLeomon, and when MadLeomon ordered you to do something, you did it.

So focused on his slaughter was he, he failed to notice the rapidly approaching red Digimon with a massive microphone in his hand and a murderous glare in his eyes. "Rowdy Rocker!" he screamed as he brought the microphone down on the Pteranomon's armoured head. Armour or no, that strike was meant to crush, and crush it did, leaving little of the Pteranomon's features left before it vanished in a haze of data.

Shoutmon didn't move from where he had finished his opponent. He merely looked around himself in disgust at the wanton destruction caused to his home. "Damn it! Damn you Baguramon."

Akari and Taiki ran as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Shoutmon, but his desire to stop Pteranomon had granted him a speed he had yet to show the children, and he had blazed past them. Finally coming to a stop in a path between huts, they doubled over, panting for breath. "I didn't know he was so fast," said Taiki in wonder, before looking around to see Akari playing with her phone.

"Akari..."

"It seems so far away now," she whispered. He looked at her phone to see the message 'No Signal' flash rapidly. "We're a long way from home. My family must be so worried about me. Auntie must be going frantic, looking for you. We may never see them again." Her voice shook as tears formed in her eyes.

Suddenly, in their midst was a pink Digimon that resembled a rabbit. It wiped at Akari's eyes with its ears, looking embarrassed as it did so. "Don't cry, kyu! I hate tears, kyu!"

Akari frantically rubbed at her red eyes. "I'm not crying!" she declared.

"Who are you?" asked Taiki, looking at this newcomer with narrowed eyes. Even though this Digimon seemed friendly, his experience with the Digital World thus far had taught him not to take things at face value.

"Me? I'm Cutemon, kyu!" said the newcomer with a pirouette.

"Cutemon?" repeated Akari.

"Cutemon, kyu kyu! I hope you feel better soon, kyu!" said Cutemon with genuine compassion. It was at this point that Taiki decided in his mind that Cutemon was not their enemy.

Unseen to them all, a fish-like Digimon was swimming through the earth, his beady eyes looking around for something, or in this case, someone. Spotting their group, its eyes narrowed as it took in the pink Digimon next to the two human children. "Target acquired. Can be eliminated earlier than anticipated. Preparing to GAH!" It dissolved into data instantly after having a giant paw slam into the top of its head, crushing it instantly. The victorious Digimon snarled at the remains of its victim.

Cutemon, upon hearing the growl, turned to look at the newcomer. "Dorulumon!" he cried gladly.

Akari shrank back in fear as she beheld Dorulumon. His fangs looked deadly and his claws were just as dangerous looking. Plus, he carried himself in such a way that she could instantly tell that he had been the victor of many battles.

"Akari, don't be afraid," said Taiki, moving protectively in front of her.

Cutemon sensed the change in Akari and moved to calm her. "Don't worry, kyu! Everything is fine. Dorulumon is alright, kyu!" he chirped before rushing to Dorulumon's side.

"Thank you for looking after Cutemon for me," thanked Dorulumon as he stooped to allow Cutemon to climb atop his back. "I appreciate it."

"Who are you?" questioned Akari. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as though she could feel Dorulumon's emotions. Of course, that was nothing more than fanciful thinking on her part, right?

"Me? I'm just a lonely hunter, searching for my path. Thanks again."

"Bye-bye, kyu!" called Cutemon as Dorulumon turned and sped away, leaving the children alone.

"Dorulumon," whispered Akari as sat on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Taiki quickly.

"I just need a quick rest," she replied, breathing deep before letting out a short sigh.

Taiki rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. He looked about himself. Spotting Shoutmon, he called the dragon Digimon over. "Is everything okay, Shoutmon?" asked Taiki, noticing his solemn expression and hooded eyes.

"A lot of homes have been destroyed," he began. "Some Digimon have been killed."

A cloud of depression surrounded the three. "Where is Starmon?" asked Taiki, noticing his absence.

"Helping to repair what can be salvaged."

"Is it always this dangerous?" moaned Akari. She had been looking forward to spending Marine Day with her best friend when this day had started. Now, she was lost in a completely different world, had nearly been killed more times than she had fingers, and was feeling thoroughly homesick.

"It had been relatively peaceful," admitted Shoutmon, turning his head to look at his two human friends. "The Bagura Empire has recently decided that Green Zone is to be their next conquered area. Wherever they go, they leave a path of destruction in their wake." He hopped to his feet. "Still! Now that Taiki is here, our troubles are over." He decided to ignore Taiki's previous thoughts of returning home and went on the offensive, already guessing a lot as to the young boy's aversion to ignoring someone in need. "Things are steadily growing worse. Before long, the entire Digital World will be enslaved and all the innocent Digimon will become slaves to Baguramon or be deleted."

"That's terrible," said Taiki, feeling horrified as to what the leader of the Empire was doing.

"Yes, it is," continued Shoutmon, holding back the smug smile he felt inside. His plan was working! "So, Taiki, my General. You want to help, don't you?"

"Well, I do..."

_I knew he wouldn't let me down!_

"...but like I told you, I have to keep Akari safe." Shoutmon felt his heart sink. "I already told you. It's my fault she got dragged into this situation. I'm going to keep her safe."

Shoutmon was reeling. "Listen to me, Taiki. The Digital World is where you need to be right now. You can always return to your world later, right? Or, you could send Akari back and stay yourself. Either way is fine."

"What is your problem with Akari?" asked Taiki, his expression transforming into one of annoyance. "What has she done wrong to you?"

"N-Nothing!" exclaimed Shoutmon, confused as to how his words could have made the boy act so agitated.

"Why are you saying she should leave then? What is your issue with me staying here? Why do I have to stay, but Akari has to leave?"

"I didn't mean anything by it.."

"No, I think you did!"

"Damn it!" cried Shoutmon as he smashed his fist to the ground, causing a fissure to appear where it impacted.

Akari and Taiki were startled, before Akari turned to Shoutmon herself. "What was that for? You could have seriously hurt us doing that! We aren't as strong as you!"

"Shut up!" Shoutmon hollered as he ran past the two, hot tears falling from his eyes.

Taiki stared at him leaving in shock. "He was crying," he ghosted, looking guiltily at Akari.

Akari was less remorseful. "He's trying to keep you here in this dangerous place. So what if I could go home? I wouldn't leave without you."

"Akari..."

She smiled. "We're in this together, until the end."

"That's a promise," said Taiki. "Now, I think we should think about getting some sleep. It's gotten dark." It was true. With everything that had happened, dusk had come and gone and night now shrouded them.

Akari nodded, before taking Taiki's hand and leading them to a leafy tree that would provide them with decent cover. Taking a seat, her back to its trunk, she pulled him down next to her and settled her head on his shoulder as before.

"Goodnight, Taiki," she said as she slowed her breathing and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," responded Taiki as he watched her carefully, a smile on his face. _Tomorrow, we start our search for a way home. I'll get you back, Akari. I promise._

oOo

In a concealed glade, a distance away from the Village of Smiles, a certain dragon Digimon was angrily smashing his way through solid stone with his bare fists. "Damn it! Why don't you understand, Taiki? How could you think of me as being so shallow? I'm not doing this for myself..."

With a groan, the boulder in front of him cracked, split and shattered, crumbling into pieces that tumbled over one another to the floor.

He panted as he felt the pain rush through his knuckles, yet his anger wasn't sated, not by a long shot. Searching out a new appropriate target, he walked over, took a deep breath, focused, then began to strike it viciously, losing himself in his need for a physical release for his rage. "Damn it!" he screamed, baring his soul. If anyone had heard it, they would have said that someone was grieving.

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: A case of crossed wires has our friends at separate ends of the spectrum. Will they be able to repair the chink in their bond, or will this signal the end of their union? Who is Dorulumon and what connection does he have to Akari? Answers in upcoming chapters.**


	5. MadLeomon's Return

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 5: MadLeomon's Return

"Super Evolution!"

That was what the General of Static Flash called out, holding his Xros Loader above his head. His partner Digimon grew in size, stature and strength, changing into the insectoid Digimon that had saved the lives of Taiki's group. With a cry of battle, he charged into the fray, demolishing the enemy lines easily. There was simply nothing there that could withstand his immense force.

As the smoke and dust settled, he was all that was left standing, a lone figure in a field of death. He cried his victory which was echoed by a hundred or more glad voices, chorusing their joy at the way the battle had progressed.

The General of Static Flash released the breath he had been holding and enjoyed a few more easier ones as he looked over the field. Things had truly gone spectacularly. Too spectacularly, perhaps. While he knew that his army was growing in number and ability, he also knew that the Bagura Empire would not simply roll over and surrender their territory so easily. He had a contemplative expression on his face.

This was how he was found by Amano Nene. She was a short distance away, standing on a piece of land which was untouched by the recent conflict. "Teal is strong," she uttered as she watched the General, his eyes closed, his expression thoughtful. "Perhaps..." Her thoughts went unfinished as she saw the General open his eyes and lock them onto hers. His expression transformed into one of surprise, followed by confusion. Rather than answer his questions, however, Nene turned to leave. There were questions that would be asked to which she could not reveal the answers. Not yet, at least.

oOo

The morning arrived, the air crisp. Taiki and Akari were already awake, both preparing to leave. Shoutmon was unsurprisingly absent. Neither had seen him since their disagreement the night before. Although they weren't surprised by his absence, Taiki was upset that they would seemingly be leaving on bad terms. He had come to think of Shoutmon as a friend during their short time together.

Akari could tell that Taiki was worried about Shoutmon. It was easy for her to read. He was her best friend, when all was said and done. She also knew that simply telling him not to worry would only serve to worsen his fretting. So, she chose to give him her support by gripping his forearm and squeezing gently. His eyes diverted her way in surprise. When she smiled lightly at him, he smiled back. Pleased that her actions had, for the present, distracted him from his ruminations, Akari turned her attention to the crowd of Digimon who had come to see them off.

Starmon was there, along with the Pickmons. An elderly Digimon with a beard that obscured his face and a long staff tipped with a open fist stood, bent on near-buckled knees, somehow observing his surroundings. A Digimon shaped like a drum with soft mallets for hands pounded on his head, singing a short song of support for the travellers. Yet another, a Digimon in the form of a flower pixie smiled at the children, blowing Taiki a kiss which he failed to notice. Akari did, however, and judging by the look on her face, she didn't approve of it. For her part, the pixie Digimon simply shrugged off Akari's look and continued to dance to the beat provided by the drum Digimon.

"Valiant heroes," started the elderly Digimon, his beard moving in comical ways as his mouth formed words, "we wish you well on your journey home. Thank you for saving our friend, Shoutmon. Without you, he most certainly would not be with us now."

Taiki nodded dully, not really hearing the words directed at them.

"I know he was angry when he left, but he really thinks very highly of you both," said Starmon decisively. "Especially you, brother," he continued as he winked at Taiki, an impressive feat considering his sunglasses.

"Thank you all for your hospitality," said Akari as she inclined her head to the group of Digimon. "We will never forget any of you." Though a customary farewell to acquaintances, her words were no less heartfelt for it.

Taking a firm hold of Taiki's hand, Akari led the way.

oOo

The sky was dark with noxious fumes. Lightning pierced the darkness, occasionally offering the slightest amount of light before it was swallowed by the omnipresent gloom. Concealed within this wretchedness was an oppressive looking castle. Turrets stood tall and proud, unbending in the depths of dankness, and a pair of enormous doors were the only entrance that could be seen.

The large castle doors boomed open and out swarmed a large number of Troopmon, their movements coordinated, precise, perfect. Behind them was a large wooden cage, pushed forwards by a duo of large bull-like beasts, horns striking and imposing. However, what was _inside_ the cage was far more intriguing.

A shadowy figure, shrouded in mystery, writhed within the cage, a low, severe hissing echoing through the deep blanket of midnight black. The bull Digimon seemed off-put by the beast within, but kept their thoughts to themselves for fear of evoking a response from the leader, the mighty beast that rode upon the back of a Pteranomon above their heads.

"Move forwards! Do not break rank! Go forth and consume the Green Zone! Do not stop the slaughter until every human and Digimon lies dead! Let the ground be stained by their blood! March!" rallied MadLeomon, his eyes red, alight with malice, his mind consumed with rage, his only longing being that of revenge.

oOo

"I guess Shoutmon won't be seeing us off," said Taiki sadly as they trudged down the path, leading them away from the Village of Smiles. "I thought he'd come back."

"You can't blame yourself," Akari responded firmly. Her hold on Taiki had not lessened since they had left the village behind. "This is his choice."

"I...guess you're right," he replied despondently. A squeeze of his hand was the only thing Akari could do to try and comfort him. A gentle pressure in response let her know he appreciated it.

They followed the path, merely enjoying the walk. The sun was warming, there was a cool breeze that kissed their skin and, thankfully, there was nothing dangerous to be seen.

"Do you think we will find a way home?" asked Akari suddenly.

Taiki turned to face her. "Of course we will. Where did that come from?"

"It's just...we have no idea how we even came here, other than that Xros Loader. I don't know where we are supposed to start looking."

"It'll work out," said Taiki confidently, even if he secretly agreed with Akari's concerns. "We came here so we can go back." He gave her a bright smile, but she remained troubled. Taiki wished he could do more for her, but he didn't know what that something was. For the moment, all he could lend her was his companionship. "Wow..."

Taiki was left speechless as he beheld the expanse of forest before them. Tall trees blanketed the space before their eyes, so that the sky itself was blotted out.

Akari felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. "Taiki, do we have to go through here?" There was something...ancient here, something that should be left alone.

"I don't think there's another way." Noticing her hesitation, he shot her a grin. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine. Trust me."

She studied his face for a span. Finally, she nodded her agreement. "I trust you."

Neither looked back as they entered the forest.

If they had, they would have noticed a certain Digimon watching their retreat with an angry expression still on his face.

"Shoutmon, are you not going to say goodbye to them?" asked the bearded Digimon, his concealed eyes firmly set on Shoutmon's form.

"Hmph! Why should I, old geezer?" sneered Shoutmon. He was promptly found lying on the ground, nursing several bumps to the head.

"Call me Jijimon-sama!" cried Jijimon, who was beyond irate, before he remembered the gravity of the current situation and reverted to his usual calm self. "Shoutmon. These children saved your life. Are you going to allow a few harsh words, said in the heat of the moment, to ruin your friendship? Will you just let them go?"

Shoutmon bowed his head as in thought for a moment.

"Brother! We have trouble!" declared Starmon.

Shoutmon whipped his head up and looked over the surrounding landscape.

There! At the very edge of the forest, flying in the sky, was the banner of the Bagura Empire. Other than that, all Shoutmon could see was a roiling mass of dust, swirling around.

"This is bad!" said Shoutmon as he thought of ways they could defend the Village of Smiles.

"Brother! Taiki and Akari are heading straight into the Bagura Army's hands! They're walking into a trap!"

"We have to help them!" cried the Pickmons, their little faces scared on behalf of their human friends.

Shoutmon glanced between the direction the human children had gone and the flapping flag soaring on the not-so distant horizon. His mind flashed him visions of himself as the Digimon King, Taiki standing by his side proudly which were promptly squashed as Taiki's voice echoed in his head. '_Becoming King is for your own selfishness, isn't it? Why should I help you achieve something so self-centred?'_

Just like that, Shoutmon's face hardened. He shut himself off from his emotions towards Taiki and Akari, and settled his mind upon the defence of their village. "Everyone, listen carefully. We need to think of ways to secure our village. The Bagura Army will be on our doorstep soon and we must be ready. We must prepare for battle. Let's go," he finished with a growl, as he turned his back.

oOo

Taiki and Akari had been walking for what felt like hours, but in actuality was probably closer to around twenty minutes. The trees were all-encompassing and a thick fog shrouded their sight further, until nearly nothing was visible other than darkness and fear.

"I don't like it here, Taiki," whispered Akari as she clung to his arm, her emotions getting the better of her.

Taiki was glad she held onto him for a twofold reason: because he knew where she was in this blanket of shadow, and because he felt afraid himself. However, he wouldn't allow his fear to show. Akari needed him to be strong for her, to lend her his support, so he would do his utmost to prevent her noticing just how apprehensive he himself felt.

"There's no reason to worry," said Taiki confidently, even as the sounds of groaning reached them.

Akari squeaked at the sound, crushing herself against Taiki. "What is that?"

"I don't know."

All around them, just visible beyond the gloom, were many piercing red lights that looked suspiciously like eyes. The low groan came again, only echoed by multiple beings, the sound horrifying. From within the murk came numerous Troopmon, their forms unnerving, their glowing eyes full of menace.

"What are we going to do?" asked Akari fearfully, her hands taut around Taiki. "We're completely surrounded."

"What a lucky day," came a familiar sneer from behind them. Turning quickly with a yelp of surprise, the two children beheld the menacing form of MadLeomon, none of his terror lost. "I get to kill you humans before I enslave that pitiful excuse for a village." With a flick of his wrist, he swatted the children, pushing them to the ground with a deep thud. "Why is it that such weak and fragile creatures as you humans can be such a threat? Why?"

Scuffed, but otherwise unharmed, Taiki and Akari faced down MadLeomon. "Because we can do this!" Taiki exclaimed as he grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it into MadLeomon's eyes. Snarling and cursing in pain, MadLeomon began to viciously rub at his sensitive eyes, his teeth gnashing together in anger and frustration.

"Run!" cried Taiki as he jumped to his feet, grabbing Akari's hand and tugging her after him, heading deeper into the sea of trees.

"Cursed humans!" snarled MadLeomon as the Troopmon watched their retreat emotionlessly. "They will not escape this time. Release Orochimon!"

The cage which had been seen at the castle steeped in darkness was now trundling along behind MadLeomon. As they heard the order, the bull Digimon that had been pushing it around slowed to a halt. Slowly, Troopmon released the latches and hooks that caged the beast. Writhing about, joyous at its release, the eight-headed serpent Digimon Orochimon took its first free breath. "Go Orochimon! Tear those humans limb from pitiable limb!" With a cry of battle, Orochimon slithered after the human children. "You won't escape."

"Keep moving!" This was what Taiki shouted out as he and Akari fled from the Bagura Army. The blanket of fog was stifling to their efforts. It was difficult to ascertain which way they were heading and what objects were in their path. More than once, Taiki found himself running headlong into a tree trunk, only to dodge out of the way at the very last, earning himself more than a few scrapes.

"Do you even know where we're going?" screamed Akari from behind him.

"No idea...Just run!"

"Orochi!" The serpent's cry was deafening. Taiki and Akari could hear it scraping along the ground, the noise getting ever nearer.

"Taiki..."

Suddenly...

"There!" In front of the children was a broad band of natural light. It was blinding, but the children ran for it like it were a beacon. "Almost there..." breathed Taiki as they cascaded through the overgrowth and out into the light.

"Taiki!" cried Akari as she saw just what was in front of them. "It's a dead-end. We're trapped!" The children found themselves trapped within a natural formation, blocked on all sides by high walls of stone and earth. Behind them lay the Bagura Empire. In front, no escape. "What are we going to do?" she fretted, clinging to him.

_What do we do?_

Taiki was at a loss as he tried to come up with a solution. With a crash and a groan as trees buckled before his bulk, the serpent appeared before their eyes, its eight heads hissing, sixteen eyes filled with ill-intent spearing the children, rooting them to the spot.

"Taiki..."

_Have I failed...?_

"Look at you," mocked MadLeomon as he appeared above the children, his Pteranomon servant visibly sagging beneath the beast and his immense size. "You may have been a threat before, but now you are powerless. Orochimon, I command you! Crush the human filth and rid us of their menace!" Orochimon roared his cry of obedience before its heads reared back, tongues lashing wildly, intent to kill evident.

"Taiki!" cried Akari as she snuggled her head into his chest, her eyes scrunched tightly closed.

"I'm sorry," was all Taiki could say as he held her as tightly as his arms would allow, his head leaning atop hers, his own eyes shut just as tight.

Orochimon struck.

"Rowdy Rocker!"

Taiki heard the cry, but couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daring to open his eyes, he was greeted by someone he didn't believe would ever come to their rescue. "Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon held one of the heads of Orochimon at bay with his microphone, while the other heads seemed to be deciding how best to eat this usurper. How dare this weak Digimon intrude upon their meal!

Akari peeled herself from Taiki just enough so she could see the dragon Digimon defend them. "Shoutmon! You came back!" she cried gladly.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Shoutmon, putting the two children instantly on edge. "I just couldn't turn my back on you, that's all."

Taiki smiled upon hearing his own words thrown back at him. "I like the sound of that."

Shoutmon gave a brief grin for Taiki's benefit before focusing upon the scaled blight. "So, you think you can simply waltz in and enslave my friends? Destroy my village? Not while I'm here!" he declared as he smashed his microphone into Orochimon, making the beast recoil in pain.

MadLeomon looked at the battle unfolding, his eyes squinting in rage. Orochimon was supposed to be one of his strongest servants, yet here he was, being met blow-for-blow by a slave of a puny human! It was inconceivable, yet the evidence was staring him in the face, and he didn't like it one bit.

"You disappoint me, Orochimon!" he growled as he jumped from his Pteranomon perch. "I shall absorb your data and dispose of these beings myself!" Orochimon cowered and shook as he felt himself fall apart, byte by byte, his howling pitiable and heart-rending. A final low hiss was all that the children heard as MadLeomon completed his despicable act and the two became one.

Before the children and Shoutmon stood MadLeomon, except he was different. His arms had been replaced by twin snakes, their heads wriggling, tongues lashing out, tasting the air before them. A rattling tail extended from his behind, and his knees and shoulders gained metal, snake-headed plating. The Xros Loader began to glow.

"MadLeomon Orochi Mode. Adult Xros Level. Undead Type. Another Adult Xros. Shoutmon, can you handle him?"

"...Not a problem," said Shoutmon strongly, even though he was actually worried. He knew he was a powerful fighter, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to fully concentrate on his opponent while Taiki and Akari were standing, potentially, in the line of fire.

"Pitiful humans! I'll kill you all!" snarled the Xros MadLeomon as he extended his snake arms. Shoutmon could instantly see where MadLeomon's attack was directed and knew what he had to do.

The force the arms generated as they flew caused an air current to follow after them, forcing the children back a few paces, their arms held in front of their faces to shield their eyes from the ensuing dust cloud.

That was nothing as to the damage they caused Shoutmon though. "Shoutmon!" cried Taiki as he saw Shoutmon's limp form fazing out, his body static like when they first met.

"Heh," Shoutmon struggled, his voice shaking as his body spasmed in extreme pain. "This is nothing. Don't...worry."

"Shoutmon," Taiki ghosted, his voice close to breaking, eyes close to the verge of tears. "Why did this happen?"

"...Just meant to be, I guess," Shoutmon struggled, his eyes wanting nothing more than to close for a while. He felt so very sleepy...

"No...No! It can't happen! Not again! Never again!" Taiki was beside himself with grief, rage and fear. "I won't let it!"

"Not much you can do," quipped Shoutmon, his hold on himself beginning to fade. "Still, if I am going to die here, I'm going to take you down with me! MadLeomon!"

MadLeomon looked down upon his wounded prey and allowed himself a laugh at Shoutmon's expense. "You! You dare to speak ill to me, even at the very last?"

"I won't lose to you! If I lose here, I cannot become King of the Digital World! If I don't become the Digimon King, I won't be able to protect everyone I love in my village!"

Taiki looked on, wide-eyed, as he heard Shoutmon's declaration. "His dream wasn't a selfish one at all...He only wanted to..."

"This will be the final strike. Breathe your last, human-loving scum!" MadLeomon flung his snake-head arms at Shoutmon, far too fast for him to attempt to block.

"Shoutmon!" cried the children simultaneously.

"Disappear!"

MadLeomon's strike was powerful and deadly. Dust billowed up from the attack, covering the results of his attack. "Finally rid of that pest," said MadLeomon smugly, his mood much more genial now he had killed the traitor.

The dust cleared to reveal a sight MadLeomon was not expecting. Not only was Shoutmon not dead, he was being carried by a newcomer, the dragon Digimon perched in the newcomer's jowls, teetering perilously on the brink.

"Dorulumon!" cried Akari as she recognised Shoutmon's saviour as the Digimon she had met in the Village of Smiles the day prior. A pink rabbit-like Digimon appeared atop his head, smiling widely when he saw Akari. "Cutemon!"

"Akari, kyu! It's good to see you again, kyu!" smiled Cutemon, before he looked at MadLeomon who growled breathily. He flinched at the sound. "Kyu..."

"Don't interfere!" snarled the lion Digimon who reared up to strike at the humans once more. Now that their 'protector' had all but fallen, they would fall easily. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the newcomer to anticipate this move and act accordingly.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

A spiralling cyclone of wind scythed through MadLeomon's tail, cutting it from his body to fall to the ground in a blaze of digital particles. MadLeomon screamed out in pain and confusion as he focused upon the source of the attack. "Who are you?" he roared.

"Me?" replied the wolf-like Digimon who had just shorn him. "I'm nobody. My travels just brought me along this path."

"Why then?" queried MadLeomon, his anger at his injury tempered into a maelstrom of fury. "Why get involved in my business? By doing so, you have sealed your own demise. You shall perish along with everybody else here!" He roared his challenge loudly.

"I don't care much for fighting, but if you dare to insinuate harm upon Cutemon, I will show you no mercy. Sorry, human girl. I need you to look after Cutemon for a short while."

Cutemon jumped from Dorulumon's head and leapt into a surprised Akari's arms, while Dorulumon moved to stand next to the severely weakened Shoutmon. "Hey, stay in the dirt if you like. Just know this: if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to let him trample you."

"What was that?" fumed Shoutmon, who struggled to his feet, the effort visible on his face.

Dorulumon allowed himself a small smile, not that anyone would be able to tell the difference. "...He comes."

MadLeomon lashed out, swinging wildly. "What is he doing?" wondered Dorulumon as he saw the snake arms miss him completely, but rather, smash into the mountainous wall surrounding them. Chips and shards of stone and earth bounced off his back. "Oh no..." he belatedly realised as he heard the groaning retort of the wall giving way, large boulders beginning to fall towards where the children stood. "Akari!" he cried as he raced to where she was, knocking her, Taiki and Cutemon out of the way of the landslide before he was engulfed.

"No! Dorulumon!" screamed Akari as she struggled to her feet.

"One down," sneered MadLeomon.

"Dorulumon! Dorulumon!" repeated Akari, over and over as she tried desperately to remove the rocks covering the wolf Digimon. Taiki wordlessly came to help her, Cutemon shrilly calling for his friend, tears falling from his face.

As Akari moved a particularly jagged piece, she heard a low cough. "Dorulumon! Hold on a moment! I'll get you out!"

"Akari..." ghosted Dorulumon, his voice trembling. "Are you hurt?"

"No...I'm fine...What does that matter now? You're hurt so badly...Why? Why would you do that for me...?"

Dorulumon rasped out a breath of pain before answering. "I'm not sure...For some reason...when I saw you...with Cutemon...yesterday...I just knew...that you were...important to me..."

"...Dorulumon..." she sniffled as she tried to reach out her hand to him, but found her progress impeded by a rocky covering. "Dorulumon!" she screamed.

As if responding to her scream of anguish, a bright light appeared above her head, hovered briefly, then descended into her hand. "What...?" As the light dwindled to a low flickering, Akari found that she had something that looked very familiar held in her grasp.

"Another Xros Loader...?" raged MadLeomon.

"Akari..."

"Why do I have one of these...?"

The Xros Loader in her hand was coloured differently to Taiki's, a burnished orange.

_I offer you this Xros Loader, so you may help to save our world._

_Who said that?_ thought Akari, alarmed.

_Fear not. I am a friend. Use this Xros Loader. You must discover the way to unite your power with that of your friends._

_Unite our power...?_

_I believe that, together, you and your friends can help to defeat the Bagura Empire and bring peace back to our world._

The voice faded, leaving Akari lost and confused for a moment before a keening from Dorulumon woke her up to the fact that he was still trapped.

MadLeomon, meanwhile, was watching them scurry about like ants with a twisted grin on his face. Though it was underhanded and dastardly, MadLeomon struck at them while they were distracted. After all, who would tell of his treachery? The only witnesses would be dead.

"Soul Crusher!" cried Shoutmon as a torrent of flame blasted from his microphone, momentarily stunning MadLeomon, but little more than that. Shoutmon recoiled from the force of his own attack, which was significantly weaker than usual due to his injuries.

"Pitiable," was all MadLeomon said in response.

Akari, in the meantime, had managed to remove the final rock concealing Dorulumon. With a glad cry, she thrust her arms around him, ignoring his grumble. "Dorulumon..." she wept as she buried her head into his fur, feeling a beating heart beneath the exterior. "I'm so sorry..."

"...For what?"

"You got...hurt...all because of me..."

"I got...hurt...because..._I_... acted. Don't blame yourself...for my actions."

"If you had never come to save us...If you hadn't...It's all my fault..."

"Enough, Akari!" Dorulumon's retort cut Akari to the quick. "You have to be strong. This is nothing, you hear me?"

"But-"

"No buts! It will take far more than this to put me to death. I have far too much to do before then. A little rock slide will not kill me." As if to prove his point, he slowly stood. He was a little shaky, but Akari was more proud than she could put into words. "You know something else? MadLeomon won't kill me either. Drill Buster!" The drill atop his head ignited and blasted from Dorulumon straight into MadLeomon Orochi Mode's head. The scream that ensued was horrifying. "Akari! Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe."

"...Be safe, Dorulumon," whispered Akari, feeling a sickening twisting in her chest. She was terrified for him. She had seen what happened to Shoutmon, and now Dorulumon was going to face that enormous beast by himself. _They need to fight him together. The problem is I don't think that even with the two of them, they will be able to match him. What was it Taiki's Xros Loader said about him? An Adult Xros Level...!_

"Taiki!" she cried as she raced to his side. "I have an idea for how we can beat MadLeomon."

"Tell me," said Taiki immediately. He could see that despite Shoutmon and Dorulumon's best efforts, MadLeomon was steadily gaining ground.

"We have to combine our strength," she said, remembering the voice who gave her her Xros Loader.

"Combine our strength..."

"You have Shoutmon, and although I'm not certain, I believe that Dorulumon is meant to be my partner. Why else would I suddenly receive a Xros Loader?"

"I'm with you."

"What if we were to make a DigiXros using two Xros Loaders?"

Taiki remained silent, leading Akari to believe he felt her idea stupid. She hung her head in disappointment before she yelped in surprise as he slammed his arms around her in a fierce hug. "You are a genius!" he exclaimed brightly. "Let's try it."

"What do you hope to achieve?" queried MadLeomon, his body movements staggered. Without his tail, he knew he was now somewhat off-balance, but he also knew that he had more than enough strength to be able to defeat these upstarts in a single strike. All he needed was the opportunity. While speaking to the human pet, apparently interested in his response, he hoped to disarm him enough to allow himself a chance to attack. One moment of weakness was all that he needed. "You are already defeated. Accept your shame and beg for your death."

"Heh!" remarked Shoutmon, his anger overriding his pain. MadLeomon would dare to question his honour? "Until I become the Digimon King and wipe out the Bagura Empire, I will not ever die!"

"That goes double for me," declared Dorulumon as he prepared to strike again. He would defend Cutemon. He would protect Akari. These things he swore on his life.

"Shoutmon!" cried Taiki as he held his Xros Loader aloft. "It's time for a power boost."

"It's about time," moaned Shoutmon as he grinned at the exact same moment.

"Dorulumon!" called Akari as she gingerly grasped her own Xros Loader. "Trust me."

"I do," said Dorulumon simply.

"Shoutmon!" intoned Taiki, standing at Akari's side.

"Dorulumon!" said Akari, as they began to press their backs to one another.

"Double Xros!" they completed in synchronicity as they joined their Xros Loaders.

A blinding light overtook the area. MadLeomon attempted to shield his eyes from the radiance, before it settled into a dulling, but throbbing glow. When he finally dared to open his eyes once more, he quailed. "What is this form?" quaked MadLeomon as he beheld the new Xros Digimon in front of him.

Strong, muscled legs supported a torso the colour of tanned bronze. On the torso itself was a symbol in the shape of a boomerang slashed through by one half of a heart. His hands were gauntlets shaped like the fanged face of a wolf. He had armoured shoulders with the insignia of a flowing dragon scored along them, while his face was a merging of the two. A drill sprang from the top, like a horn, while a dual row of teeth were set in an impressive mouth. "Would you like to know? This is our new form! Dorulumon DX!"

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: The field is set. Dorulumon DX will battle against MadLeomon Orochi Mode. The balance teeters on the edge of a knife. Can the combined efforts of Shoutmon and Dorulumon defeat MadLeomon? Or will the Bagura Empire emerge victorious? Find out soon.**


	6. Dorulumon DX vs MadLeomon Orochi Mode

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 6: Dorulumon DX versus MadLeomon Orochi Mode

"Dorulumon DX. Adult Double Xros Level. Mythical Beast Type," read Akari with awe as she beheld their combined Digimon with a look of wonder. "Dorulumon!"

"Shoutmon!" cried Taiki as he looked at the Digimon before them, his eyes wide.

"We are no longer simply Shoutmon nor Dorulumon," said the Double Xros Digimon. "Now, we are one. Together, we will put an end to this conflict. The Bagura Empire will not hurt those that we love."

The stage was set. On one side of the tree-enclosed area stood MadLeomon, servant of the Bagura Empire, forcibly Xrossed with his own subordinate Orochimon to become the Adult Xros Level Digimon, MadLeomon Orochi Mode.

On the other, their backs to the wall - literally - were the two human children, Kudou Taiki and Hinomoto Akari. Two children wielding mythical Xros Loaders. Two children who held each other's hands as they faced down their opponent.

In front of them stood the Double Xros of their Digimon, Dorulumon DX. His eyes were narrowed as he stared down the would-be assailant of the Village of Smiles. "MadLeomon. Today, this battle ends."

MadLeomon snorted. "That is one thing we agree upon, miserable wretch! DigiXros all you want. You still won't be strong enough to defeat me."

"Dorulumon DX! You can win," said Taiki with conviction.

"I believe in you," breathed Akari. "Go get him."

"...Right," confirmed Dorulumon DX as he ran for his opponent.

MadLeomon began to charge as well, a vicious battle growl sounding as he prepared to ram his enemy, the two snake-head arms poised to strike.

They clashed; arms and fists and stinging blows rained down on both opponents, their faces taut with emotion: Dorulumon DX poised with an expression of focus and concentration while MadLeomon's was filled with rage and aggression. Whipping his foot out, Dorulumon DX managed to smash his enemy towards the forest. A swath of trees were decimated and a large gouge was scraped into the earth as he slid uncontrollably, his lack of actual hands restricting his ability to slow himself. Finally, with a dull rumble, he came to a complete stop, his eyes blinking in surprise.

"How?" he asked himself as he struggled to his feet. Dorulumon DX stood away from him, unmoving, unblinking, resolute. "How can you be so strong? It's impossible!" he cried as he charged into the fray once more. "Noxious Venom Darts!" he cried as the mouths of his eight snakes opened wide and a rain of poisonous projectiles were launched, headed right for Dorulumon DX.

"Dorulumon DX!" cried the children in unison as they saw the ranged attack.

They needn't have worried, however, for the Double Xros Digimon neatly sidestepped the assault, gracefully spinning out of harm's way. "You'll have to be faster than that!" mocked Dorulumon DX as he allowed himself a grin.

MadLeomon growled as he saw how futile his attack had been. _This Double Xros is much more tricky than I would have originally assumed. I need a strategy,_ he thought as he began to formulate plots in his mind.

Dorulumon DX, meanwhile, wouldn't allow MadLeomon the time necessary to devise such things as he bolted towards the Bagura Army officer, his wolf-fists drawn back and ready. However, he miscalculated MadLeomon's ability to strategize. As he struck, MadLeomon wrapped his arms around the wrists of Dorulumon DX, effectively rendering him useless. "I have you!" declared MadLeomon as he opened his mouth wide. "Paralysis Fumes!"

Billowing purple plumes of poisonous gas spewed from MadLeomon's mouth, covering the Double Xros Digimon. "I...I'm feeling...really weak...all of a...sudden..." muttered Dorulumon DX as he felt his body seizing up, his strength sapped.

"Look at you! All that bluster, and now you're powerless," mocked MadLeomon Orochi Mode, his beady eyes lit up with mirth at his opponent's predicament. Rearing back, he let loose the snake-heads surrounding his body, blows hammering upon Dorulumon DX. With each hit, Dorulumon DX let out a cry of pain, his eyes squinted shut.

Akari felt each blow like a dagger through her heart. "Dorulumon DX!" she cried as she felt a particularly insidious blow rain home. "Please...? Don't die..."

"...Akari..." whispered Dorulumon DX.

"I won't let it happen again! Never again! Dorulumon DX! Show this pretender the true power of DigiXros! The power of friendship and trust!" shouted Taiki, his eyes hard, his expression stony.

"...Taiki...Akari..." mumbled Dorulumon DX as he began to struggle against his bonds, his eyes blazing.

"What is this?" snarled MadLeomon, the surprise evident in his words as he felt the Double Xros Digimon strain against his bonds. "Where is this strength coming from?"

With a savage cry, Dorulumon DX ripped his arms free of MadLeomon's grasp, inadvertently severing the two snake arms, the heads falling to the ground to splinter into packets of harmless data while MadLeomon was left to cry out in agony.

Dorulumon DX leant forward and smashed his wolf-fist into MadLeomon with extreme force, sending the large Adult Xros Digimon flying through the air before he crashed down to earth with a deafening thud. "You want to know?" he asked of the Bagura Army officer. MadLeomon looked at him in confusion. "Where our strength comes from? Our strength comes from the fact that we will protect the ones we love, no matter what the cost! Howling Fang!"

An intense force began to expand from Dorulumon DX, focusing itself until it settled over his fists, giving them a tint of gold. The mouths on each opened and a beam of energy shot from both, zooming right for MadLeomon's prone form. There wasn't even time for him to scream obscenities about hating humans before he was consumed. An implosion occurred, the devastation focusing inwards until it disappeared in a speck of light and was no more.

"You did it!" smiled Taiki as Dorulumon DX split into its two components, Shoutmon and Dorulumon respectively. He and Akari ran to the side of their friends. Akari wrapped her arms around Dorulumon's neck, cuddling him.

"You were amazing!" she said with admiration.

"Kyu!" agreed Cutemon as he jumped onto his perch atop Dorulumon's head. Dorulumon didn't answer, but his face gained a slight blush. Taiki, on the other hand, grabbed Shoutmon's hands and began bouncing on the spot.

"I knew you could do it."

"Heh!" was all Shoutmon said in response.

Beyond them, unseen to the group, Amano Nene stood impassively, watching their progress. "Perhaps Red will be the one I choose. Things are becoming very interesting." A grin came to her face, one that would terrify most people. Turning her back to them, she walked away, heading for her next target, the General of Blue Flare, Aonuma Kiriha.

oOo

"Oh my...it looks as though your subordinate has disappointed you again," came the snide female voice of one of the Bagura Empire's Generals.

A large Digimon with gemstones adorning his body moved into the light. "I wonder whether the Green Zone is beyond your power to conquer. What do you think, Lilly-chan?"

"I think that it would be wise for you to be patient, my dear Generals," spoke the third. "I have yet to fail in any task given to me by Baguramon-sama. I can assure you that this shall not become my first blemish on an otherwise spotless record. Green Zone will be mine. It is only a matter of time."

oOo

"Double Xros is extremely powerful," said Taiki as they all rested, some lying down, others with their backs to the giant stone wall that for so long had been a major obstacle.

"It felt like we had limitless energy inside us," said Shoutmon as he sat between Taiki and Akari, his eyes drooping a little.

"It seems like all that energy has disappeared," Akari joked, getting a bristled Shoutmon angrily defending himself. "Relax!" she amended hastily. "I was only joking. You were wonderful." Akari's praise forced a blush onto Shoutmon's face and calmed him down immediately.

She absently stroked her hand through Dorulumon's fur. It was an action he allowed, simply because he could see how much this human girl needed the reassurance. Between the rock-slide and MadLeomon, Akari's new-found status as Xros Loader wielder and human partner to a Digimon had been sorely tested. Now, she needed to discover herself and her future role in the battle to come against the Bagura Empire.

"Ah!" declared Shoutmon as he bounded to his feet, ignoring his earlier fatigue for the present.

"What is it, Shoutmon?" asked Taiki whose own eyes were beginning to grow heavy.

"I've been forgetting something important." As he was speaking, he rushed off, his words hanging in the air. The children watched in bemusement as he returned moments later, a long stick held in his hands. He began deftly carving into the dirt at his feet. "We have to decide upon a symbol for our army."

"A...symbol...?"

"It's the mark that will be seen first by everyone," he explained as he continue to draw. "It needs to be something instantly recognizable. Something that will cause your allies to cheer and your enemies to shrink in fear. There!"

Taiki and Akari stepped forward to have a closer look. "What the...?" replied Akari in surprise as she recoiled.

In front of them was a replica of Shoutmon's head, scratched into the ground. Shoutmon looked at his creation with pride, while Taiki simply scratched his head in apparent confusion.

"So, so? What do you think, General?"

"What do I think...?" Taiki was lost for words.

Akari took it upon herself to help him. "It's...different..."

"That...isn't exactly the response I was hoping for..." said Shoutmon mournfully. "Come on, Taiki! Be more excited. This is the symbol of our army. It's important!"

Taiki forced himself to concentrate upon the image before his eyes. "Well, it could be worse, I guess," he replied.

Shoutmon faltered at his words. "Fine! I think it looks really good. Are we in agreement that this will be our symbol?" When Taiki aired no complaint to the contrary, Shoutmon smiled. "Okay! It's decided then. We still need to think of a name for our army. I'll leave that to you, Taiki, since I designed our symbol."

"A name..."

"It has to mean something. Something to do with your army. An idea or philosophy that you follow."

"What do you think, Akari?" asked Taiki.

"She can't help you with this, Taiki," said Shoutmon suddenly, drawing Taiki's critical eye to him. "Don't get me wrong!" he added, noticing the glare. "It isn't because I have a problem with her. She has a Xros Loader now, just like you. She is now a General as well. She will have to design her own symbol and come up with a name for her own army, just like we are."

"I'm a...General...?"

"That's right," continued Shoutmon, his eyes now fixed upon Akari. "Dorulumon is the first Digimon of your army, just like I am for Taiki. When you came to the Digital World with Taiki, it wasn't so he had some moral support, or someone from home he could relate to. Akari. You were destined to become a General. You are destined to help us in the war against the Bagura Empire."

Akari was gobsmacked. She hadn't been thinking of that when she had cried out for Dorulumon to be saved. She wanted to help him. It was as simple as that. Now, she faced the prospect of many battles like this, many of them far more ferocious. She faced the potential horror of watching her friends die before her eyes.

It was a responsibility she wasn't prepared to comprehend yet.

"I...need a minute...okay...?"

"Akari...?" started Taiki.

"Just leave me alone a minute, okay, Taiki?" she burst out, startling Taiki to non-movement. Akari turned on her heel and ran away from the group, her mind in turmoil, her eyes leaking.

"Akari–" Taiki started to follow, but was cut to the quick by Dorulumon.

"I'll follow after her and make sure she's safe. You stay here," he said with finality, before he left to watch over Akari.

Taiki stood stockstill, watching where his friend had disappeared, feeling utterly wretched.

"What's the matter, Taiki?" asked Shoutmon, noticing his General's sour mood.

It took a moment for Taiki to grind out his words, but when he did, Shoutmon was left wishing he had never asked.

"We should never have come here."

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: The responsibility of a General falls into Akari's lap and she finds herself incapable of bearing it. With a divide threatening to fracture the group, will Taiki and Akari be able to remain the same as before? Or is it a necessary prerequisite for a General to sever all emotional ties?**

**And what of MadLeomon? Will his hatred of humans allow him a third and final chance of victory? Or is this the last we will ever see of him? As usual, find out in upcoming chapters.**


	7. Home Truths I

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 7: Home Truths I – To Reach an Understanding

Akari ran through the trees of the secluded forest, her eyes and lungs both burning, one from exhaustion, the other from pain. The horrible part was that the two afflictions could have applied to either. She didn't notice as her legs were scratched by low, barely seen brambles, cutting into her flesh. She didn't notice the awkwardly placed branch running parallel along the ground.

It was little surprise she didn't notice as she tripped over it and came crashing to a halt on the ground, her small cries of whimpering pain barely noticeable.

She didn't notice the time pass as she lay there, her imagination running amok, creating terrible scenarios in which Dorulumon would die, ripped apart by a gargantuan MadLeomon, his beady eyes alight with sheer pleasure; visions of Taiki, his chest pierced by MadLeomon's claws, a small, raspy, pitiable breath being heard before the light faded from his eyes; nightmares in which she, herself, would be struck down by a rampaging MadLeomon, who would absorb the data of all of their friends before finally putting her to death with a crushing final blow.

She didn't notice Dorulumon, nor how long he had been standing guard over her until she felt movement near her hand. She started at the feeling. "Stay away!" she cried out, her movements shaky, her breathing ragged, her body quivering.

"Akari," was all Dorulumon said as he came to a stop near her, settled himself and relaxed.

"...Dorulumon...I'm sorry..." she said with sincerity as she attempted to calm herself.

"...For what?"

She was quiet for a moment. Dorulumon was unconcerned by the lack of conversation. In fact, he expected it. He knew that she was facing an internal dilemma. He also knew from experience that it would be futile to force her to open up. If someone did not want to speak about a topic that distressed them, there was nothing that anyone could do that would force their hand.

He would not be the one that would try to force her hand. It would be a hypocrisy of the highest level if he were. There were secrets in his life, things in his past he was ashamed of, things that would forever stay buried if he had his way.

'The past should remain in the past.' That was his philosophy, an idealism that had served him well since he had adopted it. If anyone were to try and enforce their will upon him and his secrets, there would be a hefty price to pay.

The same was true for Akari. He would not force her to speak, but he also would not leave her alone to wallow in her thoughts. He would stay by her side for as long as was necessary.

"..For being so startled. I...didn't realise it was you..."

"...No need to apologise," he replied as they slipped into silence once more. The silence wasn't distressing to Dorulumon. For him, silence was as comfortable as breathing. He wasn't renowned for being a conversationalist, a fact Cutemon would quite easily attest to. So, he settled himself as best he could on the rough, pebbled ground beneath himself and waited.

Time passed them by. Akari remained silent, her thoughts keeping her awake. Dorulumon stayed by her side throughout, never straying. In his own mind, he was reliving the events that led up to this moment. His meeting her in that village, how easily she befriended Cutemon, the way she was so completely trusting of a stranger. So at odds with his own way of thinking. All things were potential threats until you thoroughly got to know them. He was wary of the two humans, even if they seemed friendly, yet there was something in his stomach, a feeling that things were somewhat different when they came to this girl. This frail, easily broken human child.

He had taken Cutemon away from the group. They had been travelling for a few hours in search of something. Something very important. Night had fallen over them and Cutemon's even breathing as he slept lulled Dorulumon into a stupor. Laying himself down, he closed his eyes, relaxed his breathing and was almost instantly asleep. It had been a long day, he had run far and he felt exhausted.

He could smell blood. It was rife in the air. His eyes jolted open and he was on his feet in moments. He could see the human girl, her body bent in impossible angles, the blood pooling. Her eyes were scrunched tightly, pain forcing her weak body to quake. "Help...me...please..." she begged as a harsh, peeling laughter assaulted his senses. He could not tell who or what it was, but he could hear the sound of whooshing as a dark shadow enveloped her and she screamed once more.

"Akari!" Dorulumon started as he awoke for real. Cutemon was nursing his behind, having fallen off of Dorulumon's head when he bolted to his feet.

"Dorulumon. What is the matter, kyu?" he asked concernedly. Dorulumon couldn't answer. He was breathing heavily, and there was something wet trickling down his cheeks.

"...Tears...?" he questioned quietly, noting how unfamiliar the sensation of crying was. He couldn't recall the last time he wept. "Why?" he continued, getting Cutemon to look at him in confusion. "Why am I dreaming about her?"

"Thinking of who?"

"...That human girl..." he admitted slowly, feeling ashamed of himself. He prided himself upon being independent and free, yet in his dreams, he was beholden to a person who was neither a Digimon, nor strong. It was at complete odds with his own perceived values.

Cutemon was quiet for a moment. "What happened?" he asked finally, settling himself against Dorulumon's strong hind leg.

Dorulumon sighed. "It doesn't matter," he said, though in his heart, it mattered so much. With every beat, a knife twisted as he thought of her as she was in his dream: bloodied, damaged and dying.

Cutemon was no deceived. "Of course it matters, kyu! You're crying. In all the time we've travelled together, never once have you woken up screaming with tears in your eyes, kyu!" he insisted.

"...Forget about it, Cutemon," Dorulumon said, perhaps more harshly than he meant. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Cutemon surprised Dorulumon by swatting him on the leg as hard as he could. "Cutemon, what...?"

"Why are you ignoring this, kyu?" cried Cutemon, his own eyes flowing with tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Dorulumon defensively.

"Don't lie to me!" Cutemon shrieked, breathing heavily, jumping to his feet. He walked away from Dorulumon to stand a short way from him. "I told you, didn't I, kyu?" he said quietly, his back to Dorulumon. "The night before my village was enslaved, kyu. I was away on a trip. I had to prove my worth to the entire village in a trial. It was a rite of passage for everyone in my village when they came of age, kyu. From the very start, I had reservations about it, but it was expected of me. The trip was going so well...but then, I had a dream, kyu. Everything was so vivid. I dreamt that my friends...my family...everyone that I love...they were all taken away from me, kyu..."

"...Cutemon..."

"I returned to the village as fast as I could, forsaking the ancient traditions. I didn't care, kyu! If there was even the slightest possibility that my dream was actually reality, it would be worth the looks of disappointment if it turned out to be false."

Cutemon turned to face Dorulumon, tear trails marring his face. "...The horrible part is that my dream came true, kyu. I saw the smoke before anything else. When I reached the village proper, buildings were left in ruins. Everything was smouldering, kyu." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Everyone was gone. The only thing I could hear were the crackling of the flames that had yet to burn themselves out. They were gone, kyu..."

Dorulumon turned his head from Cutemon's eyes. They were filled with a pain he couldn't bear to face. "I know now that it was a premonition. I don't know why I had it, but the fact remains. It seems to me that you've had a vision of your own about Akari. Now, it's your choice. You can either forget it happened, or you can act on it, kyu."

"Why should I care what happens to her?" Dorulumon snapped harshly. "She is a human. She is–" he started.

"Lost in a strange world, surrounded by danger," Cutemon succinctly surmised. Dorulumon looked at the ground, disturbed by Cutemon's acute observations. "Why don't we just go check up on her?" he suggested. "You don't even have to let her know you're there. If she's okay, then we can just as easily continue our journey after that. Wouldn't you agree, kyu?"

Dorulumon thought about it, Cutemon looking at him hopefully. "...Fine," he relented at last to a cry of pleasure from Cutemon. "We'll go, but only so you can see that she is okay, then we leave."

"No problem, kyu," replied Cutemon with a small smile.

Dorulumon now realised that he had never thanked Cutemon for his goading. If he hadn't...

Dorulumon didn't want to entertain the thought. Akari was alive, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you, Cutemon," he said breathily.

Akari murmured at his whispered words. "...Did you say something, Dorulumon?" she asked wearily.

"Oh, sorry," he apologised. "I was thinking out loud."

"No, it's alright." The silence threatened to rein in once more. "...Dorulumon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for coming to save me," she continued, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Dorulumon growled inwardly at the sight of this girl looking so withdrawn and lost. _She's so small and weak...I have to keep her safe, _he decided. "Think nothing of it."

Akari shook her head slowly, as though clearing cobwebs from it. "It's a lot more than nothing. You nearly died, Dorulumon. I don't know how, but I swear that I will repay you for it someday." Dorulumon started to argue back his point, but Akari cut him off. "No arguments. I've said I will, so I will, okay?"

"...I understand," Dorulumon said stoically. He pondered his next words for a moment. "Tell me something."

She looked at him, eyes surprised. "If I can."

"Why did you want to save me?" When she simply looked lost, he elaborated. "When I was trapped in those rocks. Why were you so desperate to unearth me?"

"You saved us: Taiki, Shoutmon and I. Why would I not do the same for you?" When he didn't respond, she felt as though he was asking something much more deep than she had originally assumed. "Why did you come back to save us?" She turned his own question back at him.

Dorulumon smiled inside. _Touché. _"A friend opened my eyes," he said somewhat enigmatically. "This is going to sound ridiculous..."

"Go on," she urged.

He turned to her, his face lit up by an embarrassed flush. "When we first met, it felt as though I was..._drawn_ to you, like gravity. I can't explain it. I just know that at that moment, it felt as though everything I had done with my life had been leading up to that moment, that time when you and I would meet. Suddenly, everything made an awful lot more sense. I sound so stupid..." he finished, beginning to move away.

Unseen to him, Akari's eyes had begun to shine as soon as he started speaking. By the time he was finished, her eyes were brimming and her heart was thumping madly in her chest. Before he got more than a handful of paces away, she had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "You don't sound stupid. Never stupid."

Dorulumon smiled despite himself at the contact. _For a weak human, she sure can hug tight,_ Dorulumon thought disjointedly before focusing on what needed to be discussed. "We have to decide what we're going to do next."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice somewhat muffled by his fur.

"Shoutmon was correct," he explained. "You are a General now, Akari." He felt her arms stiffen and her sigh against his fur.

"What if I don't want to be a General? Don't I get a choice?"

"I wish I could say you do, but I can't," he said with a heavy heart. "Out of everyone in the Human World, you and Taiki were chosen to wield Xros Loaders. Something about the two of you is so different to everyone else – so special – that you had to come to the Digital World." When she didn't respond, he swallowed his pride and did perhaps the most self-sacrificing thing he ever had in his entire life. He nuzzled his head against her. "Akari." She looked into his eyes, her own doe-like. "You were meant to come to the Digital World. You were meant to meet me. You and I were meant to be partners."

"What if you die...?" Her words were quiet, but the feelings that the words conveyed were deafening.

"Death is unavoidable."

Akari's felt her throat constrict at the blasé way Dorulumon addressed her worries. She was terrified for him, for Taiki, for everyone! Yet, he basically ground her worries into the dirt.

"Don't get me wrong, Akari. I don't mean to sound patronising in any way."

_Could have fooled me..._ she thought.

"I simply mean that even if I were to die, I believe that you would rise above it. I believe that you will become an amazing General and you will be the one to lead this Digital World on the correct path."

"What is that path?"

"The path which leads to peace." He said the sentiment so simply, as though she were simply meant to achieve it. She wasn't sure she could live up to his expectations.

"What if I fail?"

"You won't. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

"But you just said–"

"Akari," he laughed, his mirth at her getting so riled up over nothing overriding his usual stoic mannerisms. "Just because I accept that death is a natural part of life, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be a lamb at slaughter. I fully intend to survive this war." He nuzzled her once more when she started to become dejected. "Together, you and I, my General. We will bring peace to the Digital World and we will defeat Baguramon and end his reign of tyranny."

"I'm not so sure about defeating Baguramon, nor about bringing peace to the Digital World, but as long as I'm with you, I'll manage."

"Don't worry, Akari," he said as he lay back down. "One day, you'll realise that everything I said to you this night is completely true." Akari lay down next to him, using his fur to blanket her head. "For now, you need to rest. Tomorrow, we will head back to the others."

"Okay," she yawned as she closed her eyes, feeling her fears slowly dissipating from Dorulumon's presence. Before long, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dorulumon himself stayed awake a short while longer. He was simply looking up at the stars, feeling himself quite small under their watchful gaze. "I'll keep you safe, Akari," he whispered to the sleeping girl.

For her part, Akari didn't hear what he said, but she did reply anyway. "Dorulumon."

oOo

From a safe distance, Amano Nene watched the human girl and the wolf Digimon through her Monitamon. "Nene-sama, what do you think of them?"

She watched the girl shuffle in her sleep, and the wolf adjust himself so she remained comfortable and had to stifle a growl of annoyance. "Hmm, I wonder. Together, Red and Orange are strong. However, on their own, I don't know how Orange will fare. Perhaps a test would be in order..." The evil grin came unbidden to her face and remained there as a voice sounded from the darkness surrounding her.

"Nene. Do I get to destroy them?" There was no denying the lack of emotion to the voice, nor the way Nene's grin deepened at the words.

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: As Akari and Dorulumon come to an understanding of sorts, Nene hatches a most malicious plot. What is her problem with Akari? Why has she been singled out? Without Taiki, is she strong enough to weather the storm that is fast approaching? Or will she fall to the ensuing darkness? Answers in upcoming chapters.**


	8. Home Truths II

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 8: Home Truths II – Best Friends

"I hate this!" Taiki vented, pacing a rut into the ground. Ever since Akari had left in tears, followed shortly after by Dorulumon, he had taken to the practice, finding himself unable to just simply sit still.

Shoutmon watched his General pace while he lay against the stone wall, resting himself after their strenuous battle against the Bagura Army. "Taiki, you need to rest," he advised, knowing that if Taiki felt half as exhausted as he looked, he'd be just about ready to pass out. When Taiki didn't respond, Shoutmon sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You aren't going to be of any use to Akari if you're drained," he said reasonably.

"Shoutmon is right, kyu!" agreed Cutemon who had taken a seat next to Shoutmon, except he was lying on his back, looking at the clouds drifting by, not a care in the world. Little did he know that later that same night, Dorulumon would mirror his actions, except he would gaze at the stars.

Taiki merely continued to stew, his hands clenching into fists only to unclench the next second. He couldn't settle down, even though his eyes were heavy and his body desperately craved rest. His mind was feverish, his thoughts dominated by Akari.

_It's my fault she's here in the Digital World,_ he agonised. _I'm supposed to be protecting her..._

"Taiki!" snapped Shoutmon, his patience worn thin by Taiki's constant movement. Taiki looked up at him, surprise written all over his face. "Worrying yourself into a frenzy will not help anybody." He stood and walked to Taiki; putting a firm hand on his back, Shoutmon led Taiki to the wall and forced him to sit. "You need to sleep. After you've recovered your strength, we'll go look for Akari and Dorulumon, so there's no need to be concerned, okay?"

Taiki was quiet, so Shoutmon felt relief course through his veins. Perhaps, once Taiki settled, he would be able to get some sleep himself. He could certainly use some. After the battle with MadLeomon, his body was on the verge of collapse. He moved to Taiki's side and sat back down. Cutemon had managed to fall asleep, despite their words, his even, steady breathing oddly soothing to him. _I'm so sleepy..._ he thought as his eyes began to close of their own volition.

"I can't lose her," said Taiki suddenly, disturbing Shoutmon's attempt at slumber. Opening one frustrated eye, Shoutmon squinted at Taiki. The human boy hadn't moved, but his face held a determined expression and his fists were clenched tight.

"You won't lose her," said Shoutmon wearily. "You're just overtired and your mind is free to imagine the very worst scenarios. You haven't forgotten that Dorulumon is with her, have you? Trust me, he is very strong. He'll keep her safe."

"I know that, but..." Taiki exclaimed before falling into silence.

Shoutmon studied the brooding human boy for a moment before venturing to speak his thoughts, "She is...important to you, right?"

Taiki looked at him in surprise. "She's my best friend," he said unashamedly.

Shoutmon nodded at his words. They were what he honestly expected to hear. "I understand how you feel." Taiki looked as though he might argue with Shoutmon's words. "My best friend is missing as well."

Taiki's expression instantly thawed into a more subdued one. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Ballistamon," stated Shoutmon, his mouth turning into a small smile at the memory of his friend.

"How did you meet one another?" asked Taiki, legitimately interested in finding out more about Shoutmon's past.

"I fixed him." When Taiki simply tilted his head in confusion, Shoutmon decided to elaborate. "It was just like any other day. I was out, scouting the area surrounding the village. There had been strange noises reported by others in the area," he explained.

"Okay," said Taiki, following Shoutmon's tale thus far.

"So, there I was, walking through the forest – this forest, to be exact – and I could hear low moaning."

"Shoutmon, are you trying to tell me a scary story? I'm not really in the mood for something like that," Taiki retorted.

"No! I'm just telling you what happened. Anyway, as I got closer, the moaning became a random assortment of sounds."

"What was being said?"

"Even now, I still haven't a clue what they meant. Sounds like 'leg' and 'mast.'"

"Leg?"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense, right? But that's besides the point. I finally discovered the source of the strange sounds, and it was a Digimon. He couldn't move. All he could do was whine these words over and over, like he was stuck on repeat. I could see that he had been badly injured and some parts weren't in the right place. He's kind of mechanical by design, you see."

"Like a robot?" Taiki suggested.

"Not sure what you mean by that, but either way, he needed help. So, I took it upon myself to fix him as best I could. I can always remember the first thing he said when he woke up."

"What did he say?"

"'You are my best friend. Thank you for saving me.'" By the end, Shoutmon's voice was thick with emotion. "You know something? He was so right. He is my best friend...and I failed him."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when you saved me, back in your world, right?" Shoutmon asked. Taiki nodded his agreement. "I never explained to you _why_ I was near death." He cleared his throat while Taiki settled himself into a more comfortable position. "I challenged MadLeomon."

Taiki started. "You challenged MadLeomon? But why?"

"It was discovered that MadLeomon and his army would be coming to the Village of Smiles to destroy or enslave its population. I couldn't let that happen. It's my home and the Digimon who live there are my family. I decided that I would challenge MadLeomon. My thinking was that if I could defeat the strongest enemy, the rest of his army would run in terror."

"I understand what you were thinking, but you must have known he was going to be powerful," Taiki expressed.

"I did know that," Shoutmon answered. "I was fully prepared. I knew that I would either succeed or die. What I didn't realise is that I wouldn't be allowed to go on my own. As I reached the archway leading out of the village, Ballistamon stopped me. He told me that if I thought I was going to face the enemy alone, I might as well think again, because he wouldn't let his best friend fight by himself without support."

"He sounds like a true best friend," said Taiki, feeling awe at the level of their friendship.

"He is," smiled Shoutmon before his face became serious. "We headed for the Bagura Army. Even though we knew that it could end in our deaths, we were determined to see it through."

Cutemon gave off a loud snore, bringing the storytelling to a brief standstill. "I didn't even realise he'd gone to sleep," admitted Taiki, looking at the rabbit Digimon with a slight smile.

"He was exhausted," stated Shoutmon. "I could tell as soon as I Double Xrossed with Dorulumon that he was physically drained. They must have travelled far and fast to help us out of that situation." He gave a light smile of his own before he refocused on Taiki. "Where was I?" he mused. "Oh, yes. As we approached the Bagura encampment, their sentries spotted us."

"What did they do?" asked Taiki, feeling fearful despite knowing that Shoutmon was right there beside him.

"They ignored us." When Taiki looked towards him, incredulity on his face, Shoutmon continued. "I guess they thought us too below their ability. Either way, we were unchallenged on our approach. We marched into the centre of the camp and ordered the commander to appear. That was when MadLeomon appeared."

"He looked at us for the briefest second, then he attacked without warning. I could feel his claws cut into me deep, and I thought for sure he was going to slice me into pieces."

Taiki grit his teeth as he listened to Shoutmon dispassionately describe his past battle – if that was what it could be called – against MadLeomon. "How could he attack like that?"

"If you didn't notice from the battle earlier, Taiki, MadLeomon doesn't care about things like honour and valour. The sooner he kills his enemies, the better. That is his way of thinking. I remember he looked at us with a bored expression, spat at us, then kicked me out of the encampment. I rolled for a while until I was left face-down in the dirt, just waiting to die. That was when I heard your voice, Taiki. You know the rest."

"What about Ballistamon?"

"I don't know. He was just as badly hurt as me. More, maybe, because he tried to shield me. As much as I don't want to think about it, it's more than possible that MadLeomon..." He trailed off, not needing to voice his thoughts. Taiki understood well enough exactly what Shoutmon was saying.

"...I'm sorry, Shoutmon," said Taiki finally. Shoutmon looked at him, confused. "With all my fretting over Akari, I must have been reminding you of your friend."

"You weren't to know, Taiki," said Shoutmon genially. "Besides, I know that Ballistamon wouldn't want me feeling down. Who knows? He may still be alive, somewhere," he added with a wishful lilt.

"I'm sure he is," agreed Taiki who felt an awful lot more relieved since his discussion with Shoutmon. "We should rest, Shoutmon."

"That's what I told you before," grumbled Shoutmon, but unbeknownst to Taiki, he had a slight grin on his face as he said it.

Taiki lay on his back, looking up at the stars for a short while longer. _Don't worry, Akari. I'm coming for you. I_ will_ protect you. I swear it._

oOo

Little did any of them know, the General of Static Flash was looking at a similar sky, albeit it one from a different Zone. He wasn't alone either. His partner Digimon was sat by his side, a contemplative expression on his face.

"What is troubling you, General?" he asked, looking to the human for his answer.

The General breathed deeply before sighing. "It's been a long time since I was home."

"You're feeling homesick?"

"I'm...not sure," he admitted. "I'm just feeling a little unnerved by her visit."

"The human girl?"

"Yes," he answered. "I had heard rumours of other humans being in the Digital World, but hearing rumours and actually seeing one are two completely different things. I wonder if she knows a way home..."

"I hope you aren't thinking of abandoning me, General." Although there was a teasing quality to the words, the underlying threat was still evident. The General simply laughed it off.

"Of course not!" he replied. "There's no reason to be concerned. Static Flash's goal is the same it has always been: defeating the Bagura Empire and bringing peace to the Digital World."

His apprehension sated, the Digimon settled himself once more to looking at the stars. "...The stars are pretty tonight."

The General paused for a moment, looked once more, then smiled. "They sure are."

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: Taiki's worrying is - for the moment - appeased, thanks to Shoutmon and his tale. With the dawn of the new day, Taiki, Shoutmon and Cutemon will head out in search of their comrades. When they meet again, will everything remain the same? Or will a metamorphosis have occured? Answers, as always, inupcoming chapters.**

**P.S. I thought I should thank you all. Together, we have breached the 1,000 hit mark. For me, this is quite the achievement and is a very real way of seeing the support that this story is receiving. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and those who have added/ alerted. Most of all, I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and giving it a chance. Your support is greatly appreciated. Here's to another 1,000!**


	9. Descent into the Twilight

Part 1: The Five Generals

Chapter 9: Descent into the Twilight

Night descended, dark and ominous. The trees gave away little light from the waxen moon hanging aloft, so that all was shadow and stillness. Nothing moved in that eerie atmosphere, and all was quiet.

In the centre of that space lay the human girl and her Digimon partner, both sleeping soundly. They had been that way for a couple of hours, ever since Akari had fallen asleep, her head nestled securely atop Dorulumon's fur. He had taken longer to close his eyes, wanting to keep watch for potential threats, but his exhaustion soon overwhelmed him.

Amano Nene was perched a short distance away, overlooking the resting duo. Nearly all her preparations were complete. Her task would soon begin.

"Nene-sama," came the voice of her Monitamon, "we have prepared the area. There will be no chance of escape." The voice was filled with misgiving, but Monitamon would serve his mistress faithfully. This was what he had sworn.

"Excellent," she smiled darkly. Turning her attention back to Akari, her smile deepened. "The time has come."

Dorulumon stirred in his sleep. His dreams were filled with threats, veiled but ever-present. With a sharp jolt, his eyes opened, wide and alert. He peered into the omnipresent darkness but failed to notice anything. His heavily beating heart alerted him to the fact that something was not quite right. His fur bristled in reaction to an unknown presence. He slowly pawed to his feet, inadvertently awakening Akari.

"Dorulumon...what's going on?" she asked weakly, rubbing her fists against her eyes.

"Stay calm," he commanded, scouring the area for a sign of the enemy, "but there is somebody here." Akari stiffened instantly, her eyes wide and fearful. "We are going to move slowly away." If he were on his own, he wouldn't hesitate to find and challenge the enemy, but with Akari to think about as well, his only logical choice was to retreat, as much as that decision irked him. "Stay in front of me and don't make a sound."

"Okay," she whispered as she clambered to her feet, her head turning rapidly out of anxiety. She stood stock still, her fear overriding her good sense. Dorulumon nudged her back with his nose to keep her focused. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he advised, his own eyes darting to and fro. "Just stay alert. No matter what happens, we must stay together. If we get separated, there will be nothing I can do to help you, so whatever you do, do not leave my sight, alright?" His words sounded harsher than they were meant.

"I won't," she promised, fisting a handful of fur just so he knew she was there, an action they were both grateful for.

With deliberate slowness, they began to back away from their makeshift camp, their eyes flitting in every direction. Step after tentative step, they traversed the unfamiliar terrain, their feet sliding rather than stepping over the foreign ground. Akari yelped as she stumbled over something in her path. "What is that?" she questioned before a roaring sound drowned out her thoughts.

An enormous burst of flame grew into being, streaking towards them. The heat was immense, and Akari screamed in fear, freezing on the spot. Dorulumon grabbed a mouthful of her clothing and dragged her to the side of the fireball. It streamed by, charring the ground and trees alike.

Akari breathed heavily, her chest heaving from her spot on the floor, crumpled into a ball. Dorulumon did not like to see her like that. He knew from experience that fear could be crippling, and Akari was, unfortunately, a victim of that feeling.

"Akari, we have to keep moving," he urged, nudging her unresponsive body with his nose a couple of times. She looked at him with glassy, unseeing eyes. His heart clenched at the sight. "Who's there?" he demanded, his voice loud and strong, carrying on the slightest of breezes.

The only thing to greet his words was the faint call of a voice, then a whistling sound. Dorulumon cried out in pain as he felt something puncture his body. With no conscious thought, Dorulumon leapt over Akari, protecting her body from the ranged assault. "...Dorulumon..." she whispered, feeling something warm trickle onto her hands and face. Although she could not see, judging by the rasping quality to Dorulumon's breathing, she could guess what it was. "Dorulumon!"

He started to tug out the foreign objects, his mouth getting pierced by the pronged edges of the weapons. He was pierced several times by what felt like four-pronged stars. In the human world, they would be known as shuriken. His teeth rattled as he ripped the blades from himself, leaving ragged gashes that bled, rivulets of crimson running down his body, matting his fur.

His labours ended, his knees buckled beneath him and he fell into a muddled heap. Akari was with him in a heartbeat, wrapping her arms around his heaving chest. "Dorulumon..." she ghosted, her eyes pricked with tears.

"I didn't think you'd fall for my little traps quite so easily. Truly, you're very disappointing." Akari turned to face the harsh female voice that was approaching from her back. Standing before them was a young girl, a small Digimon clutched in her arms, an evil grin adorning her otherwise pretty face.

"Another human!" Akari glowed at the sight, not noticing the nasty way her mouth curled. "I thought that Taiki and I were the only humans here." She made to go to the girl but was stopped short when the ground near her feet exploded, showering her with dirt. "What in the–"

Akari looked to the spot and saw a crater had appeared. Near that crater was a small being with a television set for a head. It looked at Akari with a mournful expression before moving to the mysterious girls side. "Thank you, Monitamon," said the girl.

Akari moved back to Dorulumon's side, fisting his fur. "Who are you?" queried Akari, her hands on Dorulumon, feeling his heart beating underneath her palms.

"Who, me?" The girl seemed genuinely surprised. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down Akari, who impulsively felt the urge to run. There was something...wrong about this girl, something inherently...evil. It was clear for her to see now. "My name is Amano Nene. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hinomoto Akari-san." Her smile widened as she announced herself.

"How do you know my name?"

"There aren't many humans here in the Digital World. Once it was discovered that two more humans were here, I made it my business to find out everything I could about both you and Kudou Taiki-kun. For an example, I happen to know that you possess a Xros Loader." Nene pointed at Akari as she said this.

Akari instinctively flinched as she realised that this girl knew what she was speaking about.

Nene smiled. "I also know that your Digimon is wounded." This time she pointed at Dorulumon's injured form.

Akari wrapped her arms around Dorulumon protectively.

"Akari," said Dorulumon slowly, attempting to get to his feet. "Stay behind me."

"No!" Akari cried, tightening her grip.

"I said, let me go."

"I refuse!"

"Damn it, Akari. We don't have time for this." He looked at Akari who was on the verge of tears. "This is my fight." He glanced out at Nene. "You, human girl. I may not like fighting those weaker than myself, but if you try to hurt those I care about, I will show you no mercy."

Nene's smile deepened at Dorulumon's declaration. "Your words are truly impressive, Dorulumon, but you are no match for me."

"Is that so?"

In response, she reached into the pocket of her jacket and removed something familiar. "A Xros Loader!" breathed Akari.

"So it is," said Nene, holding it before herself. "Reload, Sparrowmon." A green flash alerted Akari and Dorulumon to the arrival of a new enemy. Hovering above Nene's head was a mechanical looking bird with large wings and what looked like pistols in two hands before its head.

"Nene, do I destroy them?" it said, the anticipation in its voice very evident to Akari. Her Xros Loader began to glow just like Taiki's. She glanced down to read what it said.

"Sparrowmon. Adult Level. Mechanical Bird Type. Attacks are Crash Boom, Wing Edge and Random Laser." She looked fearfully to Dorulumon. "Can you defeat him?"

"Of course," declared Dorulumon strongly. It didn't matter that he was injured. Akari was in danger and that was all that he cared about. He would fight, he would defend her and he would be victorious. These were solemn oaths he placed upon himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure," gloated Nene as she stepped to the side. She knew just how devastating Sparrowmon could be. She didn't want to be in his way once the slaughter began. "Sparrowmon?"

"I'm ready," was all Sparrowmon said before he took off at high speed, circling and darting, dodging trees with ease despite the low visibility.

"Stay back, Akari. I'll stop him." Dorulumon sped off as well, his speed impressive despite his fatigue and the pain coursing through his body from the earlier shuriken strike. He bounded, his eyes scanning the area for a sign of his opponent.

A cracking sound echoed through the forest, followed by a low groan and creaking, and Dorulumon was forced to leap out of the path of a falling tree. Smoke trailed from the base of the trunk and Dorulumon had to guess it had been felled by Sparrowmon.

"Do try to keep up," goaded Sparrowmon, his voice carrying. "Try to make this interesting for me at the very least."

"Dorulu Tornado!" called Dorulumon, his tail blade swirling to create a rippling current of air which struck at a shadow or an afterimage of Sparrowmon. "Damn it..."

"You'll have to do better than that!" Haunting laughter filled the forest.

oOo

"Why are you doing this?" Akari was terrified for Dorulumon's safety. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing," answered Nene calmly.

"Then why?"

"I hardly think it matters–" Nene was stunned into silence as an irate Akari slapped her as hard as she could across her cheek. Nene brought a shaking hand to cradle her face. "What in the–"

"Stop this...please..." Akari's anger was gone, replaced by a broken pleading. She didn't want to see Dorulumon die. She didn't want to see Sparrowmon die. She didn't want anyone to die. Call it naïve, but that was what she wanted. "Stop...before things get too far out of hand..."

Nene was rocked as a memory, long concealed in her subconscious was brought forcibly to the forefront of her mind: a memory of a time long past when she and someone so special to her were butterfly hunting. "Yuu..." Nene breathed. Her eyes fluttered before she refocused. "...What am I doing...? Sparrowmon! Stop fighting!" she screamed as loudly as she possibly could.

"This won't do, Nene," said a cold, deep, dark, calculating voice.

"That voice..."

"I see that I will have to take matters into my own hands..."

"No! You mustn't!" She desperately tried to reason with the owner of the voice, but to no avail as her Xros Loader glowed green once more and a new Digimon was revealed. Wearing a cape and heavy looking armour, the new figure spoke coldly.

"I will destroy the interloper myself." With that declaration, he was off at a pace.

oOo

"Sparrowmon! Stop fighting!" Nene's voice echoed through the forest to where Sparrowmon was toying with Dorulumon. Honestly, he could have ended the fight a long time prior, but he felt it more fun to play with his new toy before he ripped it to shreds.

"Nene..." he whispered, staying his bloodlust. He turned to head back to Nene. She would need him near her. After all, there was an unwelcome addition to her party that he did not like...

"Got you!" called Dorulumon as he pounced atop Sparrowmon who had been distracted by his thoughts. He wheezed as the breath was forcibly expelled from his lungs. He winced as Dorulumon's claws pierced his flesh. "I kept up," he grinned as he forced the claws deeper into Sparrowmon's being. Sparrowmon's cries were loud and long.

"Pitiable." Dorulumon looked up from his prey to see a knight, cloaked in darkness, writhing in shadow, appear.

"Who are you?" demanded Dorulumon, his guard up, his fur bristling. He knew, instinctively, that this foe was beyond any he had faced before.

"I am DarkKnightmon," was all he said before he moved faster than Dorulumon could react. Dorulumon was punched so hard, he flew ten feet away and smashed into a tree. As Dorulumon's claws left his body, Sparrowmon gave a final gasp of pain followed by blessed relief. The cutting sensation had been truly devastating. Now, however, he had to deal with DarkKnightmon.

"Why are you here?" he demanded hotly. "I was in control."

"You can lie to yourself if you wish, but to my eyes, you were about to be destroyed. Imagine what would happen to Nene if you were no longer around to protect her," sneered DarkKnightmon.

"Leave Nene alone!"

DarkKnightmon gave a snort of derision before refocusing on his fallen prey. Dorulumon was phasing in and out of existence, the data comprising his being flickering in and out of static. He had guessed that his opponent was strong. He just severely underestimated by how much. He had to be at the Perfect Level at the very least. There was no way he could compete against such a being, even if he were at full health.

"Your battle is at an end. You have tried your best and I commend you for your bravery, but such an attempt was foolhardy at best. You must learn your place in this world. It falls upon me to judge you."

Dorulumon forced his eyes open. "Judge me?"

"I judge you inferior and unworthy. As such, your life is forfeit. Farewell."

Dorulumon would not close his eyes. He would not give his murderer the satisfaction of him showing fear. Rather, he would face his death with courage and honour and dignity. He looked DarkKnightmon in the eyes as the latter prepared his attack.

"Wait!" The voice was clear and strong, albeit tainted by tears and sorrow. Dorulumon forced himself to look. He knew that voice. Akari stood there, panting from the run she had just performed. "Please, wait."

"Oh? You wish to look upon his death as well? Forgive me my haste."

"Please, spare Dorulumon." Dorulumon's weary eyes flew open at her words, and his heart clenched at what he saw. Akari was on her knees, begging for his life.

"No, Akari. Don't..."

"I won't lose you..." she whispered and Dorulumon's eyes watered. She turned her focus back to DarkKnightmon. "Please..."

DarkKnightmon seemed to consider her words for a moment. "While your request is a noble one, change cannot be achieved without sacrifice." With that, he thrust forwards, his lance ready to end Dorulumon.

"Akari! Stop!" cried Dorulumon as he watched her leap through the air, attempting to shield him with her body. He could tell that the lance was on a collision course with her and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The lance struck.

A piercing shriek filled the forest.

Silence.

oOo

"Nene, it is time to make your decision," called DarkKnightmon from his place inside Nene's Xros Loader.

"I understand," replied Nene, her eyes once more devoid of life, the evil grin once more set upon her face. With a twirl, she turned her back on the battle, the bloodshed...she turned her back on the end of Hinomoto Akari and her Digimon partner Dorulumon.

To Be Continued...

oOo

**A/N: Is this the end for Akari and Dorulumon? What of the powerful DarkKnightmon? What is his purpose in the Digital World? With Akari gone, how will Taiki react? Answers in upcoming chapters.**


End file.
